Rock no Roll
by Da'khari
Summary: Young playboy Sam takes up a bet from his friends to snag the rich girl, he plays his game gets the girl and a whole lot more. I do not own Glee
1. Chapter 1

**Rock No Roll**

 **UPDATED**

"Oh my God I don't know if I really ever want to leave this room" she gasped

"I know what you mean that was mind blowing, I think if I had a choice of ways to die this would be it, right there right then with you"

"Well we don't have a choice remember no ties, no names, and no exchange of numbers just one night" she reminded him

"Yeah I remember but I wish I hadn't agreed to that, I think it's going to be the biggest regret of my life"

"No regrets remember"

"As soon as I kissed you I regretted making that deal if I'm honest" he replied "But I'm a man of my word"

"We have maybe 40 minutes" she said looking at her phone "Before the night is officially over shall we just to imprint" she laughed

"That giggle is infectious Lady" he said grabbing her to him and kissing her ready to go again

"Well we didn't waste any time" she said 20 minutes later "I need to go home, get some sleep" she giggled "Been a while since I was kept up all night"

"Me too but it was so worth it" he said kissing her neck "does this have to end now? I need a hand" he said looking down at himself almost ready to go again

"Yep we agreed one night" she said putting on her jacket as he stood there naked, tempting and willing "Life" she rolled her eyes before kissing him, then she was gone

 **5 years later**

 **Sam**

"So Hon what we doing tonight for our anniversary, should we just book a hotel and stay up all night doing unmentionable things to each other?" Rachel laughed asking her husband Sam as she walked into the bathroom to him

Rachel, Italian with black, brown hair, noticeably skinny, with once perfect teeth, and small feet, was stunning once, he'd never noticed at first her irritating habit of flashing her tongue across her teeth, it made him swear every time she did it. He'd become attracted to her because she wasn't clingy, she was independent, talked about her Dad all the time, he wasn't phased, with some work he knew she'd soon be Sammy's girl, he took the challenge. He looked at her now stood there in her office blue tailored suit with white blouse and black court shoes and he was not impressed, ' _she should have donned suspenders, stocking and crutch less panties for her job'_ _he frowned_

"I don't know hon, I'll decide and let you know" he said rolling his green eyes as he turned his back to her so she couldn't see his _expression 'What were they actually celebrating, what marriage, it couldn't be togetherness, love, feelings, connection, what?'_ he asked himself, Rachel and he hadn't seen eye to eye for over 12 years they got married because she got pregnant, her mob drug pushing father, decided his grandchild was not being born out of wedlock, he marched them up the aisle, had a lavish king size reception inviting a bunch of people even Rachel didn't know, his parent refused to attend because they knew the Gravanti's were mobster type people, they'd begged him not to marry the girl, but his arms were being twisted from the other angle, there was no way he could see out alive anyway.

He hadn't been a proper husband he neglected his wife most the time mainly because she did what her father told her to do with a passion, she would sleep with Jo's to get him a deal, get young girls involved in the racket to make them mules and lure men to secluded places to get them killed. Gino; Rachel's Dad, had warned him from early on that he should do nothing unless he was told to do it and that included, it seemed, sleeping with his wife. The baby had been born still and although Rachel blamed herself for that he blamed the whole damn family, Rachel was still doing scams for her Dad even up until she was 8 months pregnant and one day he found her in the bathroom sleeping with a bag of power in her hand, so on top of everything else, she used drugs too, he'd confronted her about it, she professed to be under pressure and needed something to take the edge off

"What pressure?" he asked "Can I do anything to help?"

"Funny" she laughed in his face "What exactly do you think you can do? I work for my Dad you can't even touch me without his say so, just leave it Sam, keep the fuck out of my business it's family business"

"Okay" he held his hands up saying, in his head he left that day for good, still a prisoner in this home, he couldn't touch his wife and he couldn't stray either so he spent a lot of time in his study watching films and getting off, his only real trigger for release was his one full night of hot, X-rated sex with his mystery lady who, if he was honest about it, he'd fell in love with overnight and as he had told her that night he lived to regret making that deal with her because she was in his head constantly

"What hasn't Dad given permission?" he heard snapping him out of his memory

"No he told me not to make any plans" he told her, not turning around to look at her because she'd see in his face he didn't want to make any plans with her, she left shortly after that for her day out, he finished in the shower and went to his bedroom to get dressed as his phone rang

"Sam, Gino I'm just calling to let you know where you two need to be later"

"You do know it's our anniversary today yeah?"

"I'm not stupid we're going to lighthouse for food, drinks and party most of Rachel's friends will be there"

"Rachel has friends?" he asked but Gino ignored his question "What time?"

"7pm" he said, then the phone was down

 **Mercedes**

"Sweetheart it's time to go grab your things" Tank said as she sat on her bedroom chair looking at her hair in the mirror "Mercy come on, I don't need to be talking to you more than once what is up with you tonight?" he asked getting agitated

"I'm coming" she said looking at him flapping

"And Sweetheart any of them tricks come to you tonight I expect you to not react, I told them to be under control but Penny she's got a habit she might flip and I apologise for that one but the rest have been warned I'm out with my wife tonight so you ready" he said grabbing her arm

"So I'm your wife and I can't flip but anyone who wants to have a go at me can come try is that it?"

"Well I'm doing a deal tonight with the Italian Job and I need a sweetener, you going to be it"

"Why can't one of your tricks do it, I'm your wife"

"Because these people need class and Honey you're class" Tank said grabbing at her butt "Or at least pretend to be class" he hissed

"So you don't mind sharing your class then?" she asked pulling away from him, ' _if she was his sweetener he wouldn't risk slapping her tonigh_ t' she thought as she answered back

"Stakes would have to be mighty high for me to consider you doing anything like this Sweet" he replied, flashing her a look as he walked out of the bedroom, she didn't know what to think of it

She didn't mind if the stakes were low, Tank was an out and out crack head so he was either up or down no in between, foreplay was a thing of the past he just wanted it now, everybody out, Ike Turner style without the actual battering and then he'd sleep that off for the next twenty or so days. He was total skin and bone and at times she'd wondered how he managed to keep these other girls, although she was grateful, of course the money was flowing but that was boring as hell she needed some TLC and this brother just didn't cater. If she was really honest, her need to care about what he did left the night she slept with a blond haired green eyed, stranger in a hotel room five years ago that Daddy was still giving her electrifying orgasms almost on a nightly basis. She called him all kinds of names in her height of passion but she still wished they'd have at least told names so she had something, god if only she could find him again.

"Mercy come on man, I need to go" Tank shouted over her thoughts

"I'm ready" she said picking up her purse and following him out the door "Where we going? Is there food?" she

"Lighthouse there's both food and drinks as well as dancing" he said slapping her backside again as if she were a trick

 **Lighthouse**

Gino pulled up in his car, his daughter in another and Sam in one behind her they never travelled together "Private party tonight people sorry it's my Daughter's wedding anniversary" Gino announced as he entered the club.

"No mention of me then?" he asked Rachel, too involved in the media hype to take any notice of what he asked, he always walked a few steps behind so the press could get photos. It was a very rare thing for him to be involved in any of this sort of drama he was very much kept in the background and even now he could have been mistaken for one of the guards

"Will your husband be joining you Miss Rachel" one of the reporters asked

"Yes he will" she replied not looking at him at all

"Must be a very lenient husband the way she puts it about" he heard one of the reporters say but he dare not comment Gino was doing tonight for a reason and he was not privy as to what that was.

They went inside immediately led to a large private room were lots of people stood around talking, the room looked almost wake like except for a few of the ladies that dressed in bright colours. Rachel scanned the room, and it up, he could lonely assume she'd seen several people she'd favoured for her Father, "Daddy I'm going to speak to Sonny" she announced stepping off

"Not today sweetheart" he halted her saying "You stay with me I have someone special for you tonight" Gino said _'so it's my wedding anniversary and for that my wife is going to sleep with someone her Father has lined up for her'_ he thought with a smirk on his face _'this gets better'_ he did a lot of that, talking to his inner self, as he observed his surroundings he opted not to move from his allocated spot, knowing the least thing to go wrong would undoubtedly be his fault. He stood looking around within his visual parameters and recognised hardly anyone, thinking ' _the joke is on you Gino because I didn't want to touch your fucking daughter anyway'._ Suddenly there was a big noise come through the door and an entourage of men in black suits shuffled in he was alarmed but no one else seemed to be, so he quickly checked for places to find cover and planned his route in his head while they came towards them

"Gino" the skinny man with the dreadlocks and gold teeth said hugging into him

"Tank" Gino said "Nice of you to come brother" he said coming out of the hug "This is Rachel my daughter" Gino said pushing Rachel forward and she hugged him

"This is Mercy my wife" Tank said looking around for her, his men moved to the side and she appeared at his side

Sam stood frozen to the spot ' _she's here'_ he screamed in his head as Mercy shook hands with Gino and Rachel.

"This is Sam my husband" Rachel said, he was shocked she'd owned him and pissed that she'd chosen then to do it, as Mercy turned to look at the man she was speaking about

"Nice to meet you Sam" Tank said grabbing his hand and shaking him back to life

"You too, Tank" he squeezed a smile saying

"And this is my wife Mercy" Tank told him

"Nice to meet you… Mercy" he said

"Sam" she said, looking around at everyone else, she could see he was blown, she was too but this was not the place "Sorry I thought I knew you from some place" she looked at him saying to cover the hesitation

"He doesn't get out so you wouldn't have seen him anywhere" Rachel told her almost dismissing him

"Shall we, now we have all the pleasantries out the way" Gino said moving to the room at the end of the hall to do business, Rachel seemed to have slipped away

"Sam, can I leave you to look after my wife while we go talk money?" Tank asked

"You can" he replied pleased he was getting this opportunity, and suddenly they were left together

"Drink?" he asked taking her to a table near the bar side of the room that was hardly being used as everyone was either dancing, snorting or doing business

"Dirty Martini please" she said, she sat looking at him the whole time he was at the bar she couldn't believe the guy from her wet dreams, dreams and fantasies was standing there

He returned to the table put her drink in front of her and casually said "Do you know how many times I fucked you over the past five years in my dreams, fantasies and even my wet dreams" if Mercy had been drinking she would have chocked and given the game away

"You know I was just watching you standing at the bar thinking the exact same thing" she said smiling "Sam" she added all sexy like

"Mercy" he said giving his lop sided grin as he looked around

"So fuckable" she said looking back at him with lust "So you're the illusive husband of Miss Throw it all around, coke head"

"And you're the wife of Mr Fuck everything in his path and race you to baby mother it" he said laughing

"One and the same except I have no babies for the crack head bastard and wife is only a word" she smiled back

"I know that feeling, husband isn't even a word in my world"

"How the fuck did we get here?"

"I came in a car how did you travel?"

"In a car" she said, laughing again

"And your drink is that alright?"

"Yes thank you very much Sam, where's your lovely wife?"

"Oh here she is" he said getting up "Rachel, Mercy was just asking for you" he said as she spun round to focus on Mercy, stumbling towards the table, he steadied her and put her in the nearby chair

"Hi Mercy just had to go to the rest room you know" she slurred "has Sam been keeping you ... well I was going to say entertained, but he's not very entertaining, has he looked after you?"

"Yes he has got me a drink and everything" Mercy said, closing her eyes at the drama that everything would have sparked ructions with Tank, wishing she hadn't said the 'everything' at the end as she well and knew what was coming next from this junkie behaving bitch

"What do you mean everything, what else was he giving you?"

"Rachel I'm a married woman, my husband is in talking to your Dad, do you really think I'd be out here doing everything with your husband?" she asked but Rachel didn't answer so, Mercy, believing Rachel thought the worst of her, left the table and marched towards the room Tank was in

"Tank we need to go, Rachel just disrespected me and I'm not having it" she burst into the room saying, all eyes looked at her standing there

"Sweetheart I'm doing business please" he looked at her saying

"I want to go, now" she shouted, Tank got up and went to her took her outside for a conversation, when he returned he wasn't happy

"Gino your Daughter accused my wife of sleeping with her husband right there on the dance floor and she's not happy and if she's not happy, I'm not happy my man" his tone contradicting his words

"What you saying, you're happy for your wife to do that, just not on the dance floor?" Gino laughed

"We're willing to do what we need to do to close a deal, but that conversation needs to happen with my wife present" he replied taking another line of powder "You got nothing stronger than this?" he asked, the wife conversation already forgotten

"Tell Dino to bring the good stuff" Gino ordered as two men left the room "Tank" Gino said considering his words before he spoke again "It's my daughter's anniversary today, I'd planned on letting her sweeten the prize but because she's messed up so I wonder how you'd feel about letting her husband sweeten it with your wife. We'd be happy and my daughter would be punished for disrespecting your wife?" he asked as the two men came back with his good stuff "Put it on the table" he told them, Tank tasted it, like it

"24 hours with my wife and the deal is on" he told Gino

"My friend, this guy hasn't had any for I don't remember how long, he don't touch my girl unless I say so, because I need her for deals, business you know, give him 48 hours we got a deal"

"48 hours in Hotel Grand with my wife and the deal is done my man" Tank screamed "This shit is hot" he was so gone he didn't know how to care "Where can I buy this?"

"If the deal closes, without your wife's say, the first 20K will be free but after that you can buy from my stock" Gino informed him

Tank went out to tell his wife "Babe remember I said I needed a sweetener" he said steadying himself as he spoke "Well Gino agreed for you to be the sweetener for the deal and Honey he's giving me 20K of shit on top ain't that the shit" he laughed

"So what do I have to do" she asked, expecting the fall out after complaining about Gino's daughter

"Just 48 hours in a Hotel, come on let's go" he grabbed her saying, she just about got a smile in for Sam before she left. She couldn't lie her heart sank, _she had barely got to say hello to her fantasy man before his crack head wife came and ruined the vibe, now she was having to sleep with his father-in-law for what 48 fucking hours she hated life, she hated sex and most of all she hated Tank._

Sam was standing watching her leave when Dino caught his attention "Sam, Sam Gino wants you come on what you got to think about?"

He got up and followed Dino into the room "Yes I don't want to make this a habit or anything but Rachel has disrespected our guest tonight and so I need you to close the deal for us are you up for this?" Gino asked

"I'm not gay" he told him almost laughing

"I didn't ask you if you were gay, I'm not interested in what you are, I said are you ready to do this or die" All he heard in that was die, ' _why am I going to die? because I don't want to suck a man's dick? yeah I'd die for that, bite the fucker off and then die okay'_

"Yeah" he said with a smile on his face, ' _I'll bite that fucker off and go down smiling I might as well die I'm not living not really'_ he thought

"It's a 48 hour job, a long haul thing can you keep it up that long do you need something to help you?" Gino asked

"I'll be fine" he said because in his head the dick was just about going in his mouth once, then it would be off

"Okay Dino, make sure he gets to Hotel as soon as" Gino said dismissing him

He did his last walk through the club looking at people's faces, things, even smiling at some thinking I'm getting out, only he knew this was his 'Dead Man Walking' look he grinned as he left the building. He'd pictured going out in so many ways since being linked to this mob but with a dick in his mouth never came to mind before, but if that was his way out he was going to take it. He sat taking everything in, he looked up and the tall building with coloured lighting outside, flags from every nation, gold threaded marble poles leading you up the front entrance _'grand place to die'_ he thought as he went in Dino booked him in, gave him the card to the room and directed him to the lifts "Room service only Sam" he said before letting the lift door close

 **The 48 hours**

He called the lift and got in calmly not wanting Dino or anyone else that might be watching him to cotton on to his plan when he got in the lift he panicked a bit, on hearing a ping he wiped the thin bead of sweat from his brow and exited the lift to find a built man wondering around up there. As he got closer he realised the man was standing outside the room door he was going into, he hadn't planned for security to be there how silly, _'am I really going to have to suck dick'_ he thought pushing the card in the door _'if I leave the card on the inside of the door he won't be able to get in'_ he thought shutting the door behind him to find that wasn't possible, _'But one thing for sure only one of us is leaving this room and it sure as hell better be me'_ .

Turning to look at the room, surprised it was a suit, he raised his brow, it was actually beautiful _'only to be expected of Tank'_ he thought, ' _he's married to that beautiful looking woman, has like 600 baby Mom's, and spends his spare time getting dicked down by men, dirty bastard'_. He moved cautiously from the door, he saw flowers, chocolates, champagne _'shit a bit much for a man on man thing'_ he thought but left it alone. He opened a door and saw a bedroom, walked into it and lay on the bed for a short while before his reason for being there popped into his head, he reckoned he had time, he took a shower and got dressed again just for the fun of it last rights and all that.

He walked around looking at the spare bedroom, turned the TV on and off again and then ventured to the kitchen, deciding on getting a drink, he saw something move as he approached, he stepped back a bit, wondering what to do next opting to take the plunge and look in "Mercy" he gasped, his eyes popping, his mouth levitating

"Sam" she said looking around for someone else "What are you doing here?"

"I've got to be with someone for 48 hours, Gino's deals" he said rolling his eyes, happy

"That's me I'm here for 48 hours to close a damn deal" she stood looking at him her eyes laughing

"Get over here" he said "I've wanted to do this since five minutes before you left the hotel room, five years ago" pulling her to him kissing her so deep she melted into his arms "48 hours, bedroom" that was the end of talking for a long while

 **'Kiss'** he said hugging her **Prince** style baby" he said kissing her and doing an air punch straight after he was happy finally as they lay there just drinking in what just happened again

"42 hours left, should we order food?" she asked

"Up to you I don't want to eat food though" he moving towards her saying

"Hey that bull outside the door will be reporting everything that happens here, except in this bedroom, so we need to act as normal as possible for them"

"I'd eat maybe a sandwich and a coffee around now"

"Two sandwiches and coffees, what sandwich?"

"Whatever except egg"

She picked up the phone and ordered two bacon and cheese Sandwiches please and regular coffee with one sugar in both" she said adding her room number finding out how long before putting the phone down

"We've got twenty minutes" she said dragging him back to the bedroom ' **Quickie'** yeah?"

" **Miguel** style yeah?"

"Yeah, I wanna get addicted" she laughed

30 minutes later they left the bedroom thinking they needed to let room service in to get their food but when they went out the food was in the room already "Your guy has a card?" he asked

"He's not my guy I've never seen this one before"

"Oh" he said "I think someone's playing even more games with us"

"The jokes on them" she laughed "I feel like singing"

"You sing?"

"In my bathroom yeah"

"So we're having a bath then?" he laughed

"Yeah" she said throwing the last piece of sandwich in her mouth and getting up going towards the bedroom to jump in the on-suite bath he followed

They got undressed and in the bath him sitting against the bath with her settled between his legs with her back against his chest as he stroked her arm with his left hand and massaged her nipple with his right "You going to sing for me"

"I've never really sung in front of anyone before, it's really for my own entertainment" she said before turning her head to look at him, seeing disappointment "Okay just this once" she frowned "But don't laugh" the smile appearing back on his face, and moved his hand from her nipple to her belly button playing with the water against her skin, relaxing her

"I'm ready" he shuffling himself into yet another comfortable position saying

"Okay you asked for this remember?" started singing **'The Very Thought Of You' by Nancy Wilson** looking up at him as she sung the first part

"That was the bomb Mercy you need to do something with that voice girl"

"I don't know about that, but I could definitely do something with my throat on that thing, it keeps shoving me poking in my back" she said making him laugh as he made himself jump again teasing her

"You're bullying me Sam stop it" she said playfully

"I guess we can get back to the talent conversation in a bit, right now I'm gonna be a 'B **edroom Bully'** " he said stepping out of the tub drying himself off before taking her hand pulling her out and drying her off, taking her back to bed

"What? **Busy Signal** style, what you know about Busy?" she asked laughing as she followed him into the bedroom

"Let's find out shall we Bully the position" he told her laughing as they got on the bed

"38 hours and counting" she told him as they lay resting

"Stop counting babe just relax and enjoy the time I'm sure someone will let us know when its up"

"I love the sound of that" she giggling

"What?"

"Babe, when you say it, you really sound like you mean it"

"We need to have a talk" he said pulling her for a kiss on her forehead before jumping out the bed and pulling her up "Get dressed not much just something and meet me out there" he said nodding towards the lounge area as he pulled his trouser on and grabbed the phone to order underwear, get their clothes dry cleaned and order food, getting off the phone as she came out the bedroom

"What's so serious?" she asked sitting at the table opposite him

"I don't expect you to do anything about this but I'm putting it out there and I know the consequences if I offend you but here's where I am" he announced nervously rubbing the back of his neck "I fell in love with you back at that hotel five years ago I've spent the last five years fantasising on how life would be with a woman like you and now to find out that you belong to some drug lord kills me, but if I'm honest that doesn't even matter because I know what I want and it's you" he said looking at his hands before looking at her with his last few words

"Sam this is an impossible situation there is no way I will ever get away from Tank, and as impossible as I know that is I'm even more sure it's not even a thought in regards to you getting away from Rachel, well it's not her really it's Gino, so we can have these 48 hours and they've been amazing so far and believe me I'm memorising every moment every touch because they have to get me through the next however long with that bastard" she said looking at the table "I wish things had been different because to be honest I fell in love that night too with the sweetest person in the world, you're my king" she said touching his hand as it rest on the table

"And seriously you're my queen; so what are we saying, are we destined to live our horrible lives with people we have nothing in common with?"

"Well the other option is getting killed because I know that is the only way Tank would let me go" she said "We didn't mean for this to happen but my feelings are strong Sam I don't want to die but I want to be with you too, so how can this work?"

"Honestly, it can't because they'd kill me first then you and there's no way Gino is going to let me divorce Rachel, I know I started this but it's a thankless task trying to get it to work they'd both have to drop dead" he finished disheartened

"The way Tank's going on that crack he'll be there soon"

"I know Rachel doesn't even eat any more she just lives on snow she's so thin I don't even recognise her half the time"

"Drugs" they both said at the same time, looking at each other serious for a few seconds

"No we need to stop those thoughts, no relationship built on murder is worth having I don't want that for us" he said looking at her seriously "We get out free or not at all agreed?"

"What as opposed to secrets and lies?" she asked sarcastically

"Babe" he said sad he'd made her mad "I want to sleep with you and wake up in the morning can we do that?" he asked looking at her with sad eyes

"I'm pissed we're not killing those thugs, but I want to spend every second with you happy, so yes after we get our groove on"she smiled

"Of course" he said leaving the table **"Sex in the kitchen"** he said and she nodded a yes, they did everything **R Kelly** sings about and more before falling asleep wrapped up in each other on the couch.

When she woke up he was laying there staring at her sleeping "Stop it" she said burying her head in the cushion "I look crap first thing" she said jumping off the couch and heading to the bathroom, he jumped up and followed her

"I want you right now, and you chose the venue so it's fast **'Sex In The Bathroom' Craig David** style" he said backing her up until she was almost in the shower he stretched past her and turned it on lifted her over the step, getting in with her. She was fit for bed again by the time he'd finished, mornings were definitely his time "You sleep I'll get breakfast and wake you up when it gets here" he said leaving an already sleeping Mercy in bed

He ordered breakfast for 40 minutes time and asked for a guitar to be sent up to help him relax making a joke that Mercy had finished with him saying he wasn't much good in a roundabout way. The guitar came within five minutes and as requested the food followed at exactly 40 minutes from the call, he went to the bedroom crawled quietly from the bottom of the bed and proceeded to wake her up. She opened up to him in her sleep, which pleased him as he buried his head between her legs and watched as her body woke up, reacting to his movement he wasn't sure at which point she actually woke up, but he knew at this point she was awake because of the noises eventually her body tensed, jerked a while and then relaxed and she let out a "damn"

"We're at Rocket then?" he laughed

"What?" she asked breathless

" **Beyoncé's 'Rocket'** "

"Why does everything have to be about music for you?"

"It's about memories"

"What do you mean?"

"It's the only way I'm going to get to remember you without them knowing, I put events to music so when I hear a tune randomly I think of you and what we were doing, everyone just thinks I like that music because it's so random"

"Okay" she laughed

"We've got 23 hours left" he looked up at her saying

"I thought you said stop counting, you're making me sad now"

"I want you sad because when you're sad you need to draw on this I'm calling it our tune" he said jumping up and fetching the guitar

"You play guitar?" she asked surprised

"Yep but I don't think even Rachel knows so hush hush" he whispered and started strumming

"For us yeah?" she smiled sitting up cross legged on the bed as he started playing and singing **"Never Be Another You" by Lemar** "We may never get us in this lifetime, but at least we know that an us existed her in this 48 hours and it is love"

"You're right it is love, your voice done all kinds of things to my body, I feel like ' **I Just Had Sex'** you should be the one on stage not me" she purred

" **Akon** yeah?" he laughed

"Is it?"

"Yep come on I got breakfast" he said pulling her out of bed naked, she went to grab a T-shirt but he stopped her "You're fine come on" he carried on pulling her to the dining table where they sat eating breakfast at 2 in the morning he struck up conversations and watched her body move as she spoke

She watched his mouth move as he talked and watched his hands go towards her several times but he stopped himself touching her, wondered what was going on for him "Sam how did you meet Rachel?" she asked and smiled at the flat reaction his face made as his mood changed from sex to frustration

"To be honest she was just one of the girls I was fooling around with at the time I was much younger then and, well I had game they told me, so one day the guys bet me I couldn't hit on her so I did. She got pregnant on that first hit and her Dad being who he is insisted I marry her so of course against my parent's wishes, I left Dallas; I had to, and I've sort of been on my own with this since, I long for home"

"You have a child?" she asked alarmed

"Well yes but no she had the baby, a girl but she was still born, maybe because of all the drugs she was on at the time, but I've never actually outright blamed her for it, I couldn't her Dad would kill me, and we've never tried again since, I ask God for forgiveness sometimes because I feel happy that happened, with the baby I mean, and I don't mean that in a bad way just we..." he lingered off looking for the words he needed to say to explain himself "If he can do this to Rachel, now me only God knows what use he'd have found for a grandchild you know?" he looked at her begging her to understand him, smiling when she touched his hand "I have to have protected sex with her whenever we do which isn't often, her Dad needs her fresh for deals. Yesterday was our 12 year anniversary and he was planning on giving her to your husband to close the deal I'm sure but I don't know what happened he decided to swap us"

"So you schedule sex with your wife?"

"No Gino schedules sex with my wife for me, she's too fired up for it most of those times it's just better to do without it's almost a chore to have sex with her now she's so wrecked all the time. If I'm honest I don't think I've ever made love to my wife is that sad, it is isn't it?" he sat asking himself more so than Mercy "So how did you and Tank meet?" he asked desperate to change the subject

"We weren't even in the same book let alone the same page, he's one of those guys that sees something and has to have it, he hooked my brothers on Crack so they became his yes men and then he proceeded to buy my Mom until she was so indebted to him the only thing she could say was yes and then he just took the prize right from under her nose and dropped her like a hot brick"

"What do you mean he doesn't look after your Mom?"

"Oh he looks after her alright, her house is a front for the trade, sorry did I say her house I meant his house that she now lives in I hear she's one of the women he visits on his weekly rounds to service. Once I heard he was even sleeping with my Mom, I just went right off him, I mean I wasn't really on him in the first place. He's got about 600 babies and about 400 baby Mom's scattered around that he can't control, or don't want to, so when they're ready they come up in my face talking about how I'm an old hag that can't give my husband babies. Why would I want to give him any more babies pray tell?" he could tell in her voice she was mad "He uses cover with me because I asked him to respect me that way, I always make sure I have them but he does have his time when the drugs take over and there's no telling what he will do next I just run for the hills so far" she said touching wood "he hasn't beat me yet"

"We're a sad pair yeah?"

"Well we're happy now aren't we?"

"More than happy right now I'm in love and that's way better than sex"

"Trey Songz" she laughed

"Who?"

" **Sex Ain't Better Than Love' by Trey Songz** keep up" she said still laughing

"Right now that's all we got so that's what's on my mind and I'm thinking we need to assume our favourite position" He said as he pulled her up and headed towards the bedroom "let's get some **Pleasure P** going on up in here" he said turning to her and wiggling his eyebrows making her laugh

" **Lick Lick Lick** " she said through her laugh "Sam Evans you are a hot mess"

"I'm your hot mess, forever" he said pulling her, kissing her as if his life depended on it "18 hours left babe" he said when her eyes opened "Time's running out and I really don't want this to end, can you call Tank and tell him you want extra time or get him to do another deal with Gino?"

"You in the habit of watching me ugly sleep babe?" she giggled "Although I'm loving waking up to your face and that hard dick every time, I love the way you want me, I want you too"

"You know we're it don't you? you know I love you don't you?" he asked his face serious

"You know I love you too right" she lifted her head up to kiss him on the cheek before jumping out of bed to freshen up "Back in a second don't lose that thought" within 2 minutes she was back "Hey I've thought of somewhere else"

"Let's hear it because I think we've done everywhere except maybe the balcony which is too small"

 **"Sex On the ceiling** " she announced " **Sevyn Streeter** style" she said giggling looking up at the mirrored ceiling above the bed

"I've used that a few times already" he laughed

"I mean totally use it only see each other through the **'Mirrors'** you know **Justin Timberlake** style" she said "use it to see to remember and then every time you look in the mirror you'll smile"

"We're going all out with this music thing and in my heart I know I'll be thinking of you anyway music or not" he said laughing "Let's pick three songs, I choose Mirrors"

"We haven't done it yet" she replied

"You're standing there naked telling me to look at mirrors when I have this in front of me it's not going to happen in here but I'll definitely never look at a mirror the same way again after this conversation" he said laughing and grabbing for her but he missed

"Okay I choose maybe Rocket that was explosive and I just fucking loved waking up that way" she said letting him catch her on his second attempt, he pulled her to bed

"Mirrors is a private one, I need a public fix, I think I'll choose **'How Can You Mend A Broken Heart' by Al Green** now that's coming from my soul" he said before finding the tune on his phone on repeat before adding "Now we have 18 hours left so stop talking" going in for a kiss and everything that went with it, as Al sung out

"That... was a session" she said waking up and tapping him to wake up "Babe it's 3am we only have 11 hours left" she said turning round to hug him

" **Daniel de Bourg's 'Waking up with you'** that's where I'm at right now babe" he replied with a smile on his face "it was wasn't it"

"What was?"

"That session was a session, thanks Al" he said lifting his head off the pillow to look at her "Are you not listening to what you're saying?"

"I am I just didn't think you were"

"I'm listening to you breathe let alone anything else" he said getting up to rest his head on the palm of his hand, turning sidewards to face her, looking down at her "I want to know everything about you, where do you shop?"

"Macy's mostly I go there every Thursday afternoon with Tank's girls"

"What the one's that he sleeps with?"

"No his two oldest girl children"

"You mean you look after the children too?"

"Stop saying it like that I feel like your judging me" she said upset

"No I'm not judging you I'm actually pissed at Tank for doing that to you, how fucking disrespectful" he told banging his feet down on the floor as he got out the bed

"Sorry Sam I didn't mean to get you mad I was just a little pissed at your tone sorry" she said springing up in the bed and pulling the sheet up to cover herself

It was that last sorry that made him turn round, the way she said it almost begging him to take it, "What's the matter?" he asked seeing the look of fear in her eyes. He jumped back on the bed, learning too late that this was a wrong move, as she dived back ducking the imaginary blow "Mercy what's the matter, I thought you said he didn't beat you" he asked hugging her, if he was angry before he was on the ceiling for real now

"He doesn't but he slaps me, a lot"

"That's beating babe the bastard hurt you and now I know this you expect me to do nothing about it don't you, don't ask that because I can't I have to deal with this, I need you to be safe"

"Sam I need you to swear on my life this stops here I don't want anything to happen to you ever I would die if anything happened to you" she said as he watched absolute panic set in, he was over thinking getting really angry and that was making her worse "Sam promise me" she shouted totally freaking out in front of his eyes

"I promise babe" he grabbed hold of her saying, she looked up at him

"What do you promise Sam?"

He rolled his eyes before answering "I won't do anything about this, or to put us in danger" he said still hugging her to his chest

"Your body says something different"

"That's because I'm still angry right now but it will calm down" he said as he lay back down she was still hugging him tight when they fell asleep again.

"Sam I don't know how we slept so long we only have 5 hours left wake up" she said he jumped up like he was being attacked

"What's up?" he shouted

"5 hours left babe" she said smiling at him making his eyes light up for seeing her "Let's have a bath" she said and pulled him out of bed and towards the bathroom as they relaxed in the bath she started the conversation "Sam" she said and waited for a response

"Yes Mercy" he said with a laugh in his voice

"What if, I mean what if they decide we're good at this and we have to be with other people"

"I'm gonna go and I'm gonna be praying like the devil it's you in that room"

"What if it's not?"

"Then she'll have some fucking work to do because I don't jump for any and every one" he said pushing her off him to get out the bath

"Sam don't be like that" she shouted after him before she heard the door bang

She sat thinking for about a minute before he re-entered the bathroom "And what are you going to do if you have to do this again?" he asked sitting on the toilet with his shorts on but his body still wet

"I'm going to protest as much as I can, then I'm going to pray it's you and then if it's not I'm going to moan about it and probably get him killed"

"You're into this killing thing aren't you?" he asked smiling

"I think I'm more into your hands all over me Mr Sam Evans" she said blowing some bubbles off the top of the bath watching them land on his feet, he pulled his wet pants down and stepped out of them

" **Marques Houston** " he said

"Too easy, we're already **Naked** " she got up saying and they went at it again for three hours

"No Sleep Babe we've only got 2 hours left we need to get dressed and wait for the cars I know Gino" he said waking her up from an exhausting 3 hour session.

"Just half an hour babe and then I'll get up I promise" she said through her sleep "I'm totally fucked" she said smiling at him with closed eyes "Sam don't shout at me but can we do this one thing, its okay if you want to say no but I just want to do something different with you to remember and because I love you" she said sitting up in the bed

"What?" he asked with a half-smile

"Can we...don't shout" she said looking at him "Can we do bare back just once and no getting off inside me just to feel you" she said looking down before looking back up at him to say "I really need to remember something, everything about you if this never happens again"

"I'd love to do that with you" he said going in to kiss her, pulling her in and taking her just as she'd asked before they went in the bath for a short while and got dressed holding hands and waiting for someone to arrive.

"Twenty minutes" she looked at her phone saying, her head down and shoulder shaking, she was sat in front of him crying

"You can't do this babe, if they know we're gone for sure, come wash your face" he told her taking her to the bathroom to freshen up before taking her back to the living room, he went and sat at the kitchen table ' **Secret Lovers' by Atlantic Starr"** he said laughing "That's the second song"

"Yeah" she called back still upset "Sam" she went running to the kitchen in a panic saying "Our third song " **As We Lay' by Shirley Murdock** I'll ask for it on the radio every morning at 10 star radio listen to it, I'm thinking of you" she said running to him to find he had tears in his eyes too "Babe" she said hugging him

"This is the hardest thing I'm ever going to have to do, we can't even exchange phone numbers or anything that's too obvious" he said "I don't know when but I'm going to get away and we will be together" he wiped his face saying

"Okay" she said

"Nancy Wilson if you hear that song just get out of there, I'll find you through our radio station in code yeah from Babe"

"The door!" she said hearing the handle move "Bye" giving him a kiss before going back to the living room to be met by Dino "Who are you"

"I'm Dino I've come for Sam" he said

"Sam your man's here" she shouted louder than she needed to in the direction of the kitchen "Tell Gino I like his style" she said very professionally, Sam wiped the lipstick off his mouth and came into the room

"Ready" Dino asked

"Yeah" he said grabbing his coat and following him out of the room glancing at her one last time but not noticeably long before he shut the door.

 **Mercy back home**

"Sweetheart, the deals sealed then I hope you didn't enjoy yourself too much Gino said that Sam guy hadn't had any for some time" Tank laughed

"Would never have guessed that, he's so whipped with his wife she might as well have been in the room" Mercy replied "And that's the end of that conversation"

Life sort of went back to normal except she noticed, Tank was high more than low, when she'd witnessed him almost comatosed the previous night she asked the question "What are you using babe, it seems to keep you a lot longer than the usual stuff?"

"Gino's sweetener, its really good stuff I've cut most of it for the streets but the stuff I'm using is first class babe and, you know you're not getting into this so you'll have to take my word for it" Tank laughed that idiot laugh she hated

"I know"

"That wife of his is a proper bag head he needs to reign her in before something goes seriously wrong with her, she's nasty, she's offering unprotected sex now, nobody's taken that up yet I don't think, Gino would kill" he irritatingly laughed again "Anyway Sweet I'm glad you're back and thank you for doing that for me for us" Tank said

"I'm to bed I've got to get up for shopping with the girls tomorrow" she said walking towards the bedroom

"Fine for bed but its Wednesday Sweet not Thursday" he called after her. She, rolled her eyes, she knew that she just needed to be with her Sam thoughts for a while longer, she missed him already and God knows how she was going to sleep tonight and wake up in the morning without his arms around her, his dick waiting for her and his fucking eyes fucking her.

"I'll grab a shower anyway 2 days without all my stuff you know" she said trying hard to hide her cry. She went to her bathroom got in the bath and cried as she imagined Sam's hands all over her as she lay in the bath in his arms, that was all she had now, the memory.

 **Radio**

Mercy lay in bed looking out the window "Morning Sam" she said to no one as she visited the bathroom brushed her teeth and went back to bed, stretching over the bed to the side cabinet to switch on the radio. She lay feeling the bed it was clear she'd imagined Sam being in it with her last night, she definitely looked like the cat that got the cream purring in her bed.

She picked up the house phone to call the radio station and thought better of it, she couldn't use her phone because Tank got the bills and everything was vetted "Why didn't we think of this" she said to herself jumping out of bed ' _its fucking 9.50 and I have no phone'_ she thought quickly and called one of the girls she'd helped who had gotten themselves mixed up with Tank, she'd kept her contact number for no reason "Quinn, Can you talk" she asked

"Yes" she almost whispered

"Could you do me a big favour, I'd do it myself only I'm not in a position to do the search and everything, I want to do a dedication to Tank on Star radio anonymously. I don't know the station contact or anything and I don't want him to know it was me will you do it for me please?" she asked

"He won't like that" she warned him

"I know he's not the romantic kind but I want him to know I've got his back we still have trust issues you know since that thing with you and everything" Mercy expanded "it's got to be done for 10.00 so just call and request As we Lay by Shirley Murdock going out to the one I love, thanks Quinn"

"What you thanking that fucking Quinn for" Tank came in asking obviously in

"Oh she just called to check I was alright and I thanked her for calling" she lied as Tank jumped on the bed startling her

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Relax"

"I can do that" he said laying across the bed chilling "Oooh our Jam" he said jumping up and pulling her up as they heard the dedication 'Here's some Shirley Murdock going out as a special dedication to the one I love' pulling her up off the bed and into his arms to dance

 _'Just not what I envisaged'_ she thought and although her whole body wanted to pull away from him all she could do to stay safe was rest her head on his chest and imagine Sam breathing

 **Sam Back Home**

"You're back, don't think that's going to be a regular occurrence it was a punishment for Rachel not that she gave a shit about your activities just that she wasn't the one getting the stick, if you know what I mean" Gino said laughing

Sam didn't reply he just waited to be dismissed. Gino took the phone up and called Tank to confirm that the deal was sealed which he did and then he nodded for Sam to leave the room via the door he was nodding at. He went to his room to get changed into his sweats and showered before going to his study his favourite place in the house, his dreams came true there. He sat thinking about the events over the past 2 days for a while before he finally decided to go to bed "Goodnight Mercy" he whispered with a smile on his face and at some point he fell asleep content with his lot.

He was woken up with hands over him and instinctively he rolled into it without opening his eyes "Dad doesn't need to know about his Sammy" he heard jerking him to reality just before he started feeling up on what he now realised was his wife

"Rachel has Gino authorised this?" he said thinking, what reason could he possibly give her for wanting to abide by the rules at this pint

"He won't know Sam, you've just spent 48 hours with the black bitch you can spend a night with your wife" she said he knew then she was angry Rachel _'so that was it she was jealous that I got dipped and it wasn't with her, well back at you bitch'_ he thought with a smirk

"Sorry Rachel I'm not about to start going against your Dad's wishes sorry" he said turning over and stepping out of bed back to the only place that could get him back to sleep at this hour his study as he imagined Mercy's hands all over him as he lay in bed next to her

 **Radio**

The next morning Sam was up and in the shower before Rachel stirred "Did you come back to bed last night?" she asked through the locked shower door, to no answer before she banged on the door "I said did you come back to bed last night?"

"Yes" he lied as he dried himself off

"Did we have" she started as the door opened "Sorry did we have sex?"

"No I told you I'm doing nothing to get Gino's back up, I don't ever want to have to do that again" he said bringing a smile to her face he knew he'd given her the answer she wanted last night for one thing but for the other with that statement he wouldn't need to sleep with her to prove the point

"Move I need the bathroom" she said pushing him out the way

"I'll be in the study I have some calls to make about the extension" he lied as he quickly got dressed and went to his Study to turn on his radio to listen to Star Radio while pretending to read it was 9.50 and in ten minutes he'd get a message hopefully, at precisely 9.58 Rachel came walking into the Study

"What did you say you were hiding out in here for?"

"The extension" he replied getting agitated with her timing "Anything else" he asked before he could stop himself knowing that would only make her stay longer, sure enough she was still in the room when he heard 'Here's some Shirley Murdock going out as a special dedication to the one I love" the presenter said

"Oohh my Jam" Rachel said as she grabbed him up to dance

'This shit is not happening' he thought as she danced around with him like a fucking school girl, to his and Mercy's Jam, all he could do was dance instead of throwing her across the room violently like he wanted to.

Both eventually brought standard mobile phones just for those calls to make their usual dedication at the radio station, for the next two years that was their only form of contact


	2. Chapter 2

**2 years later**

"That bastard better have my money or things are going to get very real for him deal or no deal" Sam heard Gino shouting from the main room. He dare not ask a question about the comment he just made sure he was out the way for all the fall out.

Later that night Rachel was getting ready for yet another deal breaking session, when Sam heard her say "That black bitch you fucked and her crack head man are for the high jump I hear"

Inside Sam's gut churned with fear for Mercy "High jump what they done?" he asked with a laugh even though inside was doing other things and he knew he was taking a risk even asking the question

"That guy's crossed Dad with the money and now he ain't paying him, he's been waiting for 3 months which is the longest he's ever waited so now he's ordering the whole crew dead" she told him laughing

"What literally dead or just hurt a lot?" he asked treading dangerous ground, but he needed to know the danger for Mercy

"I'm talking something like Baby Moms, kids, wife everyone all to die and he's last I hear until he pays" still laughing as she spoke "I'm going to ask Dad to do that Black bitch first fucking with my man" she looked in his eyes saying before kissing his dead lips

Sam went into actual panic mode and it came out as a laugh "Seriously?" he asked he as she looked at him puzzled "jealousy after all the tricks you've been with?" he asked

"There was a point when I did love you Sam despite what you think, somewhere in there that still exists and I never knew it did until for that short time you weren't mine any more" she said walking up to him and kissing him again, he still didn't react, her words were slurred, her body non-existent and he felt nothing for this woman standing in front of him, his only thought was to get Mercy to safety"I must admit I have a new love in my life, have done for some time now and I'd sail you up the river for him" she said holding her bag of snow up for him to see "Get out let me have some deep and meaningful sex" she said nudging her head toward the door "And Sam" she said as she walked into the bathroom, "What I told you, you never heard okay?"

"What did you tell me?" he asked

"Good we understand each other" she said as he left for his study where he stayed all day

At around 10pm that night he got an unusual call from Rachel telling him she wouldn't be in that night, unusual for him because she never told him anything about her whereabouts. Truth usually was, until she got there, she didn't know anything about where she was going to be so he felt a bit uneasy about getting the information.

"Does Gino know where you are?" he asked

"What kind of fucking question is that?" she shouted down the phone "I said I won't be back tonight I don't need a discussion" she said slamming the phone down

Sam put the phone down thinking something was going down but he had no idea what

 **20** **th** **March**

The next morning he made his way to his study with Mercy seriously on his mind, when he got there he took out his secret mobile and made the call to the radio station and prayed she'd hear the dedication and leave like they had agreed or even remembered to leave "Hello I'd like a dedication please" he said waiting for the responses "Could you dedicate this Nancy Wilson song to Babe please" he said and listened to the person on the other end "Yes The very thought of you" he said and put the phone down with only prayer left to ensure Mercy got the message, remembered and left for a safe place.

"Sam, Gino wants you" Dino came into his private space hurriedly saying

"What's up?" he asked following him

"He said to fetch you that's all I know, but he's not in a good place" Dino said before opening the door to Gino's large study

"Gino" he said as he walked in

"Sam; where's Rachel?" Gino asked

"I don't know I had a call from her last night to say she wasn't coming home, I asked her if you knew and she led me to believe it wouldn't be happening if you didn't"

"Didn't you think that was strange?" Gino asked

"Very that's why I asked her if you knew because she never calls to say anything once she's out" he told him getting a bit nervous for Gino's tone

"Why didn't you let me know that she had called?" Gino asked

"She'd been funny all day saying she was jealous of me sealing that deal with Task or whatever his name was and demanding sex, I refused because we hadn't been cleared and I just thought she was trying to hurt me" he said as he saw movement from the side of his eye and looked to the left to see Dino and Graham coming into the study and dashing to Gino, they whispered something to Gino and Sam watched and the man crumbled to nothing in front of him

"Get him out!" Gino shouted, Dino signalled for Sam to leave which he did. He felt something was wrong and wondered aimlessly around his study, he couldn't sit any more Mercy was in danger, serious danger and he needed to know if she'd gotten his message and if she'd acted on it "Sorry" he said as he bumped into someone as he walked through the house looking up to see it was Dino

"What's your rush?" Dino asked

"No rush just needed to bathroom"

"Just off to do some well-earned Thursday shopping at Macy's see a certain black bitch and gloat before she passes" Dino said

Sam smiled at him as he carried on walking "It's going down then?" he asked touching his nose

"Yep today I hear" Dino replied hurriedly walking towards Gino's study, he knocked and patiently waited to be allowed in. As the door opened Sam heard Gino shouting at someone "You cannot really be asking me this bitch?" he'd said but Sam was not about to go see who he was talking to so he left the scene.

Nothing was getting easier for him he didn't know if Mercy was safe, he didn't know where Rachel was, when Dino was going to Macy's, he didn't know who was in the house or if Gino was hearing about him and Mercy right now from the stranger in his study he remembered she'd asked somebody to do that first dedication all those years ago ' _could that be her?'_ he looked at the door thinking _'Am I at risk is that why she's telling me everything she doesn't usually'_ he looked around as he walked out the bathroom thinking _'Is this a trick to flush out Mercy and me?'_ he asked himself _'Calm down and get that text off your phone sloppy Sam sloppy'_ he told himself while taking his phone out to delete the contact on his pay as you go phone _'In the hall Sam sloppy, think man'_ he looked around thinking. He sat waiting for word from Mercy about her whereabouts and heard nothing he was at the point of calling Rachel or Dino, which was something he never did, to enquire about an update on the situation when his study door burst open.

"Who are you?" the person asked

"Sam, sorry for being in here I was just waiting for Mr Gravanti for an interview" he said quickly

"Get out and go as far from here as you possibly can, but don't let anyone see you they may not be as nice as me" the elderly man said as he got up taking only his secret mobile and his wallet with him, walking faster as he saw a gun in the man's hip eventually running from the premises.

Meanwhile

Mercy lay still in the closet listening to Tank pleading for his life, asking for a chance to pay the debt and the two gun shots that quietened him eventually

"Man you've had all the chances you're going to get" Gino said "My daughter is dead because of that rotten stuff you gave her, you have to pay with your entire family that's what you took from me" Gino said crying "I've killed every one of your children and their mothers, your houses have been shut down and your precious wife is dead too, you'll pay with your life and the knowledge of knowing that your entire legacy is, like mine dead, might give me some comfort" Then two gun shots were fired ringing through the air, when sound came back to her she heard someone shouting

"Tank, Tank hold on love, oh God hold on Tank" she heard a woman say followed by "don't leave me don't leave me Tank please don't leave me" and then sobbing with some oh Gods in there, she assumed he was dead, a short while after the crying died down there was another gun shot and then silence, she sat in the closet unable to make up her mind what to do next, was it safe to do anything?

Mercy had been shopping that morning instead of the afternoon with the girls because they were going off to look at Universities with their parents that afternoon, she'd brought some nice hand luggage, perfume and shoes for their stay, when they had made their choice, Tank had asked her to have them back for 11am because they needed to travel, the girls had gone straight back to their Mom's house, while Mercy had called Tank and told him she was going to visit Santana her stylist. Sitting in the chair at the stylist she heard the dedication on the radio, she wanted to jump out the chair and run but as Santana was in Tank's pocket too, she thought it best to finish her style and leave normally which she did. She went home to pack some things and had intended on sneaking in and out without Tank seeing or hearing her but she'd heard gun shots and hid in the closet hoping, praying that she got out alive.

Now she sat shaking, she was aware that time was passing, the gun shots will have been reported so she needed to get out of there, and quick, she took the chance that no one was left out there alive and opened the door to see three people on the floor. On close inspection she saw Tank, Gino and her Mom on the floor "Loved him to death did you Mother" she said with venom in her voice. She wanted to wake her mother up and shoot her all over again but, she channelled the rage, got the keys from Tank's body for the safe removed all the money, bank books, the Lexus car keys and with her pull trolley left the scene. She went to a cyber café and took all the funds from their accounts and pooled them into her Mother's account, made a new fake account for herself before putting them into that account, withdrawing the funds from that account closing all the accounts down. The following day she went to the bank opened a new account at another bank in her new name Mrs Mercy Evans for which she'd already got a driver's licence, passport and birth certificate, went to a motel and stayed there "Yes " she punched air saying jumping as high as she could, she'd been planning for this day for over 7 years now and it had finally come.

Sam had been laid up in a motel for 2 days he'd seen on the TV that Rachel had died of a drug overdose, Gino had been shot in a three way shoot out that found Gino, Tank and his wife all dead in the bedroom, Tank a big drug lord dying leaving hardly anything for his family who had also been targets and they were not sure if this was still the case. There was some talk of Rachel Gravanti being married but media footage had never found substance to the alleged marriage. He was scared to use his bank card and food and shelter was running out, in about 3days he would be sleeping on the streets.

Mercy sat on the bed at the Motel wondering what to do next, Sam was dead and apparently she was dead, which was true really because Mercy Gibbs didn't exist any more. She looked at the TV that had just told her that the man of her dreams had died and she cried for a good hour before dragging herself up and running a bath good and hot and getting in it only to start crying again. Eventually she emerged from the bathroom and sat on her bed tuning in the radio and found a light radio station to listen to lay on her bad and eventually fell asleep

Sam woke up on the third morning and called the radio station and did his dedication leaving his contact number, he waited all morning but no call came and he had to assume that was it, Mercy was really dead, he needed to rebuild his life. Using his last $200 he brought a ticket to Texas with a plan to return home to his parent's home in the short term but make himself a home in the long run 9pm that night he got on the red eye and went back home.

 **11 months later**

Mercy had moved up town from central LA to The Hills in an effort to discard her identity in regards to Tank but keep her own roots alive, she's made firm friends in Kurt an Blaine a gay couple that lived in the same block as her and she'd started taking her music seriously, their friend Shay had a studio and Mercy brought some time to put some tracks together it was one of the few things she remembered Sam saying she was good at and she needed to remember him in some way. Her life was very different now she had a boyfriend, David who was in no way Sam but he was good to her and he was okay with the protected sex thing so it worked. She spent a lot of time with Kurt and Blaine when they were in town, Kurt was a fashion designer and Blaine was an up and coming actor, who'd been in a few memorable films. A lot of her friends were gay actually and the local bar she spent her time in was Unique's place. She was unique in every way, with a banging voice and a really big heart, Mercy and Unique had a love for each other, there were times when Unique had brought her Man out to defend Mercy from some frisky drunk. David wasn't a frequent visitor in fact Mercy was convinced he had a family tucked away somewhere, that would at some point come out to bite her but, she wasn't serious about him she couldn't be, in fact she knew there was never going to be anyone to match up to Sam so she wasn't even tripping on what her and David were.

She'd gone into real estate as a job and found out she was really good at it, she sold her first house on the second day of work and it had only gone better from there. Her friend Tina, her hair dresser now, had put her onto the gig in the first place and given her some pointer on selling and stuff but she had watched sales tricks on a video she'd borrowed from Kurt and that had helped no end. She knew she was heading for a promotion the way her sales were going so when Will called her into the office she wasn't fazed by his announcement and now she was in the process of getting her team together and loving it.

Days were covered she kept busy but nights were another battle, if she wasn't thinking about Sam as she walked through every inch of her apartment thinking about the songs, actions or conversations she was feeling them in her dreams and crying herself awake, mirrors were the worst. Sometimes it was a relief for David to turn up and get her out of her funk, sure he thought she could be miserable at times and she let him think that, no way was she ever going to tell anyone she was grieving for lost love because that would mean revealing who she was and what she'd done.

Sam had got off on a slow burn, his parents were pleased to see him and didn't mind him returning home at all, to the rest of the community they pretended that Sam had been overseas and had returned having done his job to completion and now he wanted a new start. His Dad thought he'd done a really good job of talking him into waiting for the right girl to turn up but, if Sam was honest he was under no illusions no way was he getting in that trap again he was being cautious. He worked for his Dad for about 6 months living at home before his Dad actually spent the college funds he had saved for him on a flat in Dallas, Sam moved into the two bed flat and worked in the family business and eventually met Penny a nurse at the local school. He took her out for nice meals, brought her expensive gifts, had sex with her a few times but always at her house, there was no commitment, he'd hoped she didn't ask for it because although he needed physical contact, she needed to understand that was all it was for him his heart had died nearly a year ago in a hotel bedroom in LA, but he would never tell anyone that.

He'd got a few friends who he hung out with he'd known Noah from school, he was a player and one of the guys who had gotten him in trouble with the Gravanti's back then, but Noah had settled down now he had 3 children two boys and a girl with his high school sweetheart Louren and he was doing well with his pool cleaning business. Artie and Sugar where another couple from School days and Rachel was Noah's little sister who had a crush on him back then. Yes she was fit now but he could only see her as Noah's little sister therefore, a no go area. Dani and Brittany had recently gotten married and were looking at adopting a baby, Brittany had approached him to father their baby but, he was not bare backing with anyone except Mercy so he declined the offer not sure he wanted to be tied to Britt and her girlfriend for life like that anyway.

So daytimes were filled with work, play and even sex on occasion but at night when he returned home his flat harboured all thoughts of Mercy her smell, touch, feel and even her voice came to him in his sleep begging him to explode for her and drinking him in. He'd wake up with a wet bed most mornings and a smile then look in the mirror as he entered the bathroom and stand there like a baby crying for his lost love and his lost life as he knew he'd never love anyone like that again.

 **20** **th** **March (1 year later)**

It was the anniversary of that day when Sam's life was turned upside down, he lost the love of his life. As he sat in his flat remembering the call from Rachel, his request to Mercy, his conversation with Gino, not knowing that was going to be the last one they'd have. He thought about all the things he could have said to him, how he was a bastard for letting his pregnant daughter prostitute herself to the point where their baby died inside her. How he could prostitute his own fucking daughter, kill people, sell drugs to innocent people he really was a rotten bastard and good ridden, he thought getting up to go get a drink from the kitchen. As he passed he couldn't help but look in the mirror and his focus changed to what the day was really about for him; Mercy, had he actually done everything in his power to ensure her safety, why didn't he go to Macy's to find her and take her away from that situation, why hadn't he taken her phone number surely that risk was worth her life, _'if only we hadn't left the hotel that day and told them we loved each other then we'd both be together now'_ he thought as he poured his drink "I want to do something to remember her" he said drinking down his drink going into the living room and turning on the TV, all that was on was the news he knew going to bed was not an option now Mercy was on his mind. His thoughts were brought back to the present by the mention of a drugs ring recently being busted

Mercy woke up crying she'd relived that day all night, hearing Sam's voice over the radio telling her to get out of there she'd conjured up the scene of him being beaten down by Gino into a pulp because somehow they'd found out that he'd fallen for her or had found the mobile phones or someone had caught on to the requests and told Gino. She pictured the pain he went thought before he died at Gino's hands before she woke up not wet from romance today but from sweat "Sam" she said crying. Mercy shivered as she realised where she was, in her own bed, she got up to get a drink but decided to splash some water over herself instead, she turned on the taps washed her face and felt for the towel to dry her, removing the towel from her face she was looking at herself in the mirror "Sam" she said to it as if calling him through it "it's a year today I want to do something to remember him" she said looking in the mirror one last time before going back to bed. She didn't waste time thinking about the death of the mother and Tank on the same day she had long got over those two, the money helped, but nevertheless she couldn't sleep so she turned on the news channel on the TV to hear about the drugs ring that had recently been busted

They listened, him in Texas, her in LA, as the News casters stated the facts these being that "The investigations have taken over two years to complete this particular investigation which had seen the death of several drug lords including Winchester Radford also known as 'Tank' his wife 'Amber Radford' and the notorious 'Gino Gravanti'. It's thought the trio got into a fight following the discovery of the daughter of Gravanti lying dead in Radford's private pad. The word is that Radford and Rachel had been having an affair for over two years of which drugs was the centre but, the two were seen out regularly although Mrs Gravanti was alleged to be married to a Dino Sparks who dead at the family home on the same day following a shootout with the police"

"What?" Mercy said jumping out of bed "What?" Sam said running over to the TV to rewind it

"Who the fuck is Dino Sparks" Mercy asked the TV "Who the fuck is Amber Radford" Sam said to no one

"So he lied to me about his name? I don't believed it was anything true about that fucking man?" she sat asking herself looking at the TV but not taking anything in until she heard Tank's name again, she was shocked to see his picture along with her mother's picture on screen and turned the TV up to listen

"Radford and his wife Amber started one of the biggest rackets in LA and according to their son Dwayne, his mother introduced him to crack cocaine back in 2001 when he was a mere 13 years old" she heard and sure enough there was a picture of her brother she hadn't seen for over 15 years as far as she was concerned he'd left home a long time before Tank came on the scene. When the real life Dwayne came on the TV Mercy winced at the sight of him he looked nothing like his earlier picture presented on the news, Mercy's heart broke for him.

"My brother Donovan died about 5 years ago and yes our parents knew but they didn't attend the funeral they just paid for everything and left me to carry on with my life I didn't get any handouts from them I might as well have been as dead as my Brother and sister" Dwayne said into the camera

"What happened to your sister?" the news caster asked as the camera stayed on Dwayne's face

"Mercy; that was her name she probably died too after Tank took to raping her when she was just 14 years old I heard, by that time I was no good to anyone not even myself I couldn't save Donovan and Mercy already belonged to them. We; Donavan and I always hoped her real Dad would come and take her away from it all, I pray that happened" Dwayne said

Mercy's head was spinning from what she was hearing apparently she didn't know who her Dad was and immediately some of her childhood questions were answered. She really didn't remember her father and she'd always assumed they had the same fathers she didn't know why, now she really thought about it, nobody had ever told her different until now. Her Mother kept her at arms-length never said anything about the way Tank treated her and accepted the she's mine thing, it seemed silly but she didn't even know her mother's surname until it was announce on TV. She sat wondering about her life with Tank, his frequent visits to crack houses and decided she would go see her mother's crack den, she had to know something about these people she was supposed to call family.

"Mercy's not dead" Sam shouted at the TV jumping up and looking for his phone

"Wait who's that" Mercy said to no one, looking back at the TV at the picture of a Dino Sparks who was not her Sam "Sam's alive" she said almost falling off the bed

"I've got no contact for her" he said throwing his phone back down "Why didn't she answer my request?" he asked himself and surprisingly got no answer Sam went to his radio trying to get the station to make a dedication with a difference but couldn't find it. When eventually he realised he could do nothing at that moment he sat back in the sofa and rewound the news to watch it all again taking everything in.

Mercy grabbed for her phone and dialled the radio station to make a request only to be told that the lines were closed until 8am that morning. She was stupid to believe that Sam could have been watching that news channel at that precise time to see all that unravel and want to make contact with her anyway fuck, she didn't even know who she was. It was 4am and Mercy's mind wondered back onto that crack house she needed to find out she dragged her coat on and called Quinn

"Quinn don't shout it's Mercy" she whispered down the phone

"I knew it, you got away, no way could you have done all that good for us girls over the years and god not shine on you girl, where are you"

"No matter that I need to go look at the house my mothers' house I need someone to come with me will you?" she asked

"Girl I'll come but please, don't ask me to go in there with you okay?" Quinn asked in reply

"Okay deal, I'll pick you up I'm not far right now give me an hour tops, what's your address?"

"Same place I just moved upstairs 4th floor just say my name they'll let you in" Quinn said

"I'll call when I get there just come down the less people see me the better"

"Oh yeah right in a bit" Quinn said putting the phone down

Mercy jumped in her car and made the 60 minute journey in 40 minutes, called Quinn, filled her in and, was sitting outside her mothers' crack den within 15 minutes

"So this is the crack house?"

"Girl the only crack gone through this house is Tank's and I do mean his ass" Quinn laughed "This is like the Beverley without the Hills girl, they ain't even got shutters up in here"

"Who's that on the porch?" Mercy asked hiding in the car

"I'm gonna go buy some blow" Quinn said getting out the car and walking over to the guy on the porch "Got anything" she asked

"Sorry no trade at this address, never had been never will be, my Mom passed recently and I just moved in, this house is clean"

"Okay stranger sorry" Quinn waved walking away back to the car

"Names Dwayne" he shouted "And when you stop sucking on that stuff come check me" she looked round at him smiling before she turned tail to return to the car

"It's your brother" she told Mercy when she got back to the car

"He can't see me" she told her pulling her coat collar up and driving off "He didn't give you anything did he?"

"House is clean apparently always has been"

Mercy dropped Quinn off, got outside central lines, found a pump station, sat in the car and cried for the life she lived with Tank, for the reason why that was never going to be revealed to her now they had both died, she cried for having a mother who would see her only daughter used like a commodity, by a monster, a 40 year old man who had taken advantage, no raped her 15 year old daughter, and still she saw fit to set up home and marry the animal. "I hate them" she screamed banging on the wheel and crying even harder than she did before, some time later she turned the engine back on and set off home vowing never to think about them again and to live her life to the full.

 **Mercy's Conversation with David**

6.15am and no way was she getting any sleep tonight not knowing that Sam was out there somewhere trying to get to her she was confident of that, she sat playing some of the songs he had named during their 48 hours when her door knocked she got up to go an open it

"David" she said when she looked through the spyhole

"Baby; thought I'd treat you tonight and stay" he came in offering a kiss, which she took quickly

"Its nearly 7am David call it morning how did you get out of your house at this hour" she said shutting the door and looking at him clean shaved and smelling good

"I'm out of town today, you got me all day" he smiled, not realising he'd just put his foot in it

"Okay" she stepped back from him saying as his hands threatened to start wondering "Shit just got real" she rolled here eyes thinking _'am I really dealing with this shit this time in the morning'_ before telling him "You just told me you got a woman David are there any kids in this relationship?"

"Surely you already knew that, I hardly ever stay over I mean that says it all don't you think and yes we have 3 children two girls and a boy" he told her like she should have known it

"Are you happy David, I mean does she make you happy?"

"What kind of question is that? she's my wife I love her"

"Okay that's good, so what's happening here?" she asked pointing between the two of them

"Look Mercy we never discussed anything serious I thought you were having fun, just like me, I'm not leaving my wife if that's what you're asking" he looked at her unable to read her face right now "I took a day out for this and now you're chewing my tail about some shit that don't even concern you" he said cutting his eye

"Have you really got something to do out of town?" she asked, having made her mind up this shit was not happening for her right now

"No" David smiled walking towards her

"I really wish you had got something David because now you're going to find yourself at a loose end all day. You see I'm in love and before you burst a vessel, it's not with you, I've been in love with the same man for over 8 years now and shits just come back up for us. I know I can get my happy ever after with him so I'm going back" she said staring in his eyes all the time "I've never took this, whatever it is serious because I always hoped he was there waiting and now I know he is I'm leaving, I'm going to him tomorrow" she said waiting for him to respond

"So you're seeing someone else?"

"No not yet but he's going to contact me this morning, and when he does, I'm going to leave everything and run to him, it's only fair to let you know"

"I wished I could find something hurtful to say to you right now Mercy, but I can't you've been a good friend to me you've let me get away with shit and you've always treated me right, I respect you for letting me know. Truthfully; I don't believe in going backwards but if it works for you go for it, all the best" he said giving her a kiss on her forehead and turning to leave the flat "is he good enough to have unprotected sex with?"

"Honestly; he's the only person I have ever done that with" she smiled as David walked through the door and closed it after himself

 **Sam's conversation with Penny**

"Sam sat looking at the TV wondering what Mercy would be doing, did she watch that news, had she just found out that her family was not her family and God, she's all alone in that, he was scared for her coping with all this new information. On top of all of that to then find out that he wasn't dead like she'd originally thought, would it all be too much for her, he was definitely waiting up to make that call. As far as he was concerned she was going to be in his bed tonight and that was the end of it.

He sat imagining her in his flat, meeting his family, getting married, having babies everything was possible now that Gino and Tank were no longer key players in their life, he was going to see to it that all those possibilities happened. He got dressed and went to the grocery store to stock up on food and fresh stuff get some female freshen up stuff condoms, wine, sticky stuff and chocolate they loved chocolate, smiling as he walked around the shop at the memories they were recreating for him.

He was on his way home when he remembered Penny and looked at his watch _'She'll be getting up in about 10 minutes'_ he said to himself as he turned the corner onto his street _'It'll be 7am by the time I get there'_ he said as he opened his building door. He took his shopping upstairs grabbed his coat and went out to fetch his car to make the 15 minute journey to Penny's house.

"Penny it's me" he said into the intercom as he walked into the building on her buzz

"Sam what's up" she said as he walked in as usual straight into her living room and sat down "I don't like that face what you done?"

"Nothing yet but I need to explain myself before I do what I'm about to do" he said rubbing the back of his neck as he became anxious "Sit down please Penny" he said tapping the seat beside him

"Frisky Sam, good look" she said sitting down close to him but he pulled away "What's up" she said pulling away too

"Penny I know you know this hasn't been a conventional relationship I mean things haven't progressed as maybe you'd like, there's been a reason for that which I want to explain to you"

"Hold up" she sat forward on the couch saying "Why have you never been able to tell me what the block is, but now you're leaving your house and God past Christ time to come tell me what?" she looked at him asking

"I'm not going to shit you Penny, I'm in love with someone else, I have been for over 8 years now and tonight I learned that it's possible for them to come back into my life and I need to see where that goes" he said looking at her "I'm sorry if I've hurt you, I don't feel like I've led you on in any way but if you feel I have I'm sorry about that too" he said genuinely sorry for hurting her

"So you're finishing with me is that it?"

"Yes that much I'm sure of and I'm sorry"

"I sure hope she's fucking worth it Sam, are you sure about this because you let me go now and there is no way back"

"Penny I'm sorry I love her, that's all I can say" he got up saying "Bye Penny, I do hope we can be friends one day" he said before he walked out got outside and leaned on the wall for a short while ' _that was a horrible thing to do Sam I am'_ he thought "But necessary" he told himself before getting back into his car and going home

 **Home**

8.45am he said as he walked back into his flat and tried again to tune into the radio station, this time he found Star Radio and done a fist punch in the air "Game on" he shouted, he'd packed the rest of the food away that he'd not bothered to put away before he went to see Penny then had a shower before doing a once over on his flat and even doing his breakfast, irritated when it was still only 9.15am, he had 45 minutes left to go before he could make his dedication and get his girl back in his arms, he sat listening to the radio while, watching a mute TV station

Mercy had been that touchy she'd made cookies for her journey, and sat wondering what it would be like to live outside LA maybe in Texas where he came from and how she would cope. She came to the conclusion that she didn't mind leaving LA not one bit as long as she left the old life she had right there too, if fact she hoped that would be the case now.

9.55am and he was on the phone "Hi I just want to ask if you could play this song to the one I love and tell her I'll see her at home, it's to Babe, could you tell her to be on the 3.30pm today please" he said pausing before adding " The song's called 'As we lay' sorry" he laughed nervously before putting the phone down and taking a breath.

Mercy sat listening to the radio as the DJ announced the song that was being requested, he played it all the way through as she sat remembering how they lay, crying and laughing at the same time until the song finished, the DJ said "That's to the one I love and he'll see you at home Babe, be on the 3.30pm how romantic"

"I'm on the 11.15am out of here" she said after looking up the flight schedules and booking to get to Dallas for as close to 3.30pm as possible where he'd be waiting for her, she threw the minimum things she could into the case and decided to camp out at the airport until her plane was ready for fear of not making it in time. She dragged the case to the front door put a picture of her mother in her case, against her better judgement, and opened the door to leave to find a man standing there

"Who are you?" she asked more from shock than the need to know

"Dwayne, Dwayne Radford I'm your brother" he said as Mercy dropped her bags, eyes wide and frozen to the spot

"Who?"

"I'm your brother Tank's son, I believe you were his like girlfriend or something whatever Mom did to you was nasty and I understand you not wanting anything to do with her but Dad got rid of us first and we were his flesh and blood" he said as Mercy stood there not understanding what he wanted her to do with that information

"Dwayne is it?" she finally asked as he nodded "I'm going to miss my flight, I need to go but we can talk when I come back in about a week" she told him grabbing for her cases again as she spoke

"Really I'd prefer to do it now especially as I don't think you'll come back" he said with something evil in his eye

"What do you want Dwayne?" she asked

"There was some money dad left in the house that's gone missing do you know anything about it?"

"The only money I know about was the money that was at the crack houses to collect and if I remember rightly money was supposed to have been collected that same day" she said looking him straight in the eye

"And you didn't see any money?"

"I didn't go back to the house after I went to the hair dressers and then I heard people shouting, assumed the house was under attack so I went straight to a motel, just like Tank had told me to in an emergency, he said he'd find me, I'm still waiting" she finished

"You do know he got killed yeah?"

"Yeah look Dwayne I really need to go, I'll be back, put your contact details in here" she said giving him her phone and watching him put his details in

"Make sure you do Mercy please we need to talk" he said moving to the side to let her out before grabbing her bags and taking them outside for her. "Where you going anyway?" he asked as he put her bags in the taxi

"I'm taking a well-earned vacation for a week, going to Florida"

"Call me when you get back" he said opening the door for her to get in and watching as she drove off

"Shit I forget to take her number" He said as he watched her drive out of sight

Mercy assumed she was being followed, all the way to the airport and while she was there she sat in secluded places so she could see if anyone was actually following her, on the plane she watched who sat around her taking memory pictures of faces, she was scared if Dwayne had found her who else was looking for her, someone knew Tank's business

 **Dallas Day 1**

2.55pm and she was standing at the arrivals doorway of Dallas airport, waiting for the man of her dreams. "This is like a fucking love story" she said to herself out loud

"Except Dallas isn't Florida is it Mercy" she heard making her spin round to find Dwayne standing there looking at her suspiciously

"Why are you following me?" she asked quite angry

"Because I know the money went missing, and I know you were there so you're lying to me, I need to know why" Dwayne said looking at her hard "All roads lead to Mom taking that money out but we both know she was lying dead with Dad and the only other person close enough to know that kind of information is you"

"I obviously wasn't that close, he was married legally to my fucking Mother and I knew nothing, they led me to believe I was married to him I was sleeping with him for god sake what mother does that to her child?" she asked crying at him

"We both have questions Mercy but they're gone now so we'll never get them, I can't answer that or any other for you but what I do know is that everything Dad had should be ours and I don't think I've been treated right about this" he voice angry "And I don't mean to make you cry you're the only family I have of my mothers in this world" he said hugging her.

Mercy looked over his shoulder to see Sam coming towards them at speed and held her hand up telling him not to approach, he saw it and went to a nearby news stand, watching the interaction between Mercy and this man. She was clearly agitated with whatever he was saying and he was almost pleading with her about something but whatever it was she was holding her own and Sam couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked angry, sassy and totally in control of herself and the situation. He smiled as she showed attitude to this man, she wasn't scared of him she was having an adult conversation and it seemed like she was winning, he'd be putty in her hand soon he thought smiling to himself. He stood watching for about another five minutes before they both walked off towards the exit, Mercy got in a taxi and the guy got in his taxi as she waited for the bags to be loaded in her taxi she signalled to Sam to get in his car and lead. For a short while it seemed like the guy was following but he turned off on the intersection and after another five minutes Sam stopped his car and Mercy paid the taxi and got in with Sam. They said nothing to each other as they quickly moved things around and started on their journey, Mercy conscious that Dwayne was in the vicinity

"Who was that guy, he looked familiar?" Sam asked as they drove down the highway, finally relaxing

"Dwayne my brother on my mother's side" she told him "He apparently was fathered by Tank along with his dead brother and …."

"Oh I saw him on the news babe, he just looked different in the flesh" he said not wanting her to go full throttle in the car "So what did he want?"

"Tank's money that I took, I took the money from the safe in the house and I cleaned the accounts out through Mom's account and walked away with the lot" she said without any emotion

"Is that a safe thing to do?"

"Maybe not safe but it's what I did, I can't take it back now I've spent it all so I have to keep up the lie only he just sent me on a massive guilt trip talking about our inheritance, bad parenting and stuff. I've got to see him tomorrow to discuss money I don't know what I'm going to tell him"

"We'll figure it out" he assured her "Anyway apart from all that how are you and how did you manage to survive?" he asked as Mercy filled him in on the events of that day "Our plan worked then" he said laughing

"So what happened with you, how did you get out?" she asked as Sam told her his story up until he returned to Dallas to his parents "So... have you been seeing anyone?" she asked cautiously

"I was seeing Penny up until very recently when I heard the news about you not being the wife and body found with Tank and I didn't even know Rachel and he were at it like rabbits" he said still laughing

"Snap" she laughed "And I was seeing David on but off nothing serious and I finished with him this morning" she finished neither of them looking at the other while passing the information over

"Okay we're here" he announced as they pulled up at a large white three story villa with picket fencing and garden, going through the front door they were faced with a double staircase and music playing through out the house

"Love it" she said as he took her to the kitchen

"It has the usual living room, music room two bedrooms both en-suite and of course the kitchen" he said as they stood in the middle of it.

"Wow" she said as she looked around the apartment "Is this where you live?" she asked as he took her bags and mounted the stairs as she followed him

"No this is where we live unless you don't like it" he sat on the bed saying

"I love it" she said kissing him for the first time since they had met up again, he sunk into the kiss easily as he fell back on the bed

"We need to have a conversation" he told her pulling himself out of the kiss

"I never like these conversations"

"Coffee?" he asked as he led her back to the kitchen, she nodded as she followed him. They got to the kitchen, he made the drinks joining her at the table, smiling as he realised she'd been watching him "We have some serious things to talk about Mercy, firstly about what went down with Tank and your Mom and how you really feel about that" he asked

"I am so over that shit you don't even know I'm not wasting any more of my life thinking about those fools" she said looking at him for the last word

"I know you're not over it and, even if you think you are, your brothers turned up now wanting money, how are you going to deal with that? he looked at her asking seriously "if he found you in LA he'll find you here how much do you owe him?"

"I'm dealing with it Sam" she shouted at him

"We'll deal with it babe and I'd thank you not to use that tone with me, I've had enough of that to last a life time" he shouted back at her

"I'm sorry Sam, I really am, he's got me in a bind and it's stressful"

"How much do you owe him?" he asked again

"About 150K his half I suppose"

"When are you going to see him again?"

"Tomorrow afternoon 2pm

"Okay come on let's see what we can do" he said jumping up and grabbing her hand, leaving the kettle boiling and the coffee in the cups "Baptism by fire I'm afraid you're meeting the in-laws" he informed her as they left the apartment and headed towards the car for the 40 minute journey to a gated community type barrier, to the ranch his parents lived on.

"Sam this is like really posh is this where your parents live for real?"

"Yeah and their really cool people so please look past the money thing" he asked, turning to the guard to say "If anyone, not on the list, asks for my parent's house please let us know

"I love you not money Evans" she said going in to kiss him again

"Come on" he jumped out the car, going round to let her out saying, grabbing her hand and running to the front door opened it and ran in shouting for his parents

"What's the emergency?" a woman with grey hair come running out of a room on the left shouting "Sam I thought something was wrong" she carried on coming forward saying as she slapped him on the arm playfully "Who's this?" she asked as she neared

"Hi Mom" he said going in for a hug as he continued to say "This is Mercy my only friend and dare I say lover from LA" he laughed

"Hello Mercy" she said as she gave her a hug as big as Sam's was which surprised her but she hugged back anyway

"I'd love to say this was a social call but it's not is Dad around at all?" he asked "I need to act fast I need you too Mom"

"Don't tell me we're talking money" she laughed "he's in the study let's go and get this over with, he's in a good mood today" she said laughing even harder as she grabbed Mercy and walked towards the study "Let's get this over with and then we can get to knowing each other and maybe cook something for dinner" she said as they walked

Sam's Mom didn't knock she just walked into the study with Sam and Mercy in tow "Sweetheart our child is here with his lady stop everything because he wants to talk money" she said showing Mercy an armchair to the right of the large desk as she sat in the identical chair on the left smiling at her husband.

"Sam" his Dad got up walking towards him saying with a smile on his face "Not sure how I feel about all this money talk but it's great to see you son"

"Dad" he hugged him saying "this is Mercy the love of my life" he said pulling away from his Dad and grabbing Mercy's hand just before she could sit down to present her to his Dad

"Hello Mercy" his Dad said giving her a hug

"Dad I'm not going to beat about the bush I came for money a substantial amount and it's to make sure that Mercy and I can leave the life we had for good and, start a life we want to start with each other

"Okay so I'm guessing Mercy was what one of Gino's girls or something?" his Dad said

"No she was married to another drug lord Tank, well she thought she was married to him, and we met a couple of times during that life and fell in love" he said before going on to inform his Dad that "her husband came to his demise by Gino and our partners were apparently having an affair behind our backs"

"As were you?" his Dad asked

"Well I wouldn't have really called it an affair but I don't really want to get into all that, it's depressing, I think all I can safely say at the moment is that our paths crossed" he informed him "Anyway; she's in trouble because she's spent her brother's inheritance money and she needs to pay him his half back pronto"

"How did you manage to spend your brother's inheritance?" his Dad asked her

She looked at Sam almost for permission to speak and took his smile as a go ahead "Well I only found out he existed like 48 hours ago, by that time I'd brought myself a flat and furnished it and everything. I have some savings but nothing like what I need"

"How much do you have?" his Dad asked her

"Dad!" Sam shouted to his Dad for the intrusion

"It's okay Sam I'd want to know too" she told him before turning back to his Dad to say "25K I can maybe find more if I have the time to sell the property and everything in it" she replied

"I've got about 100K so I guess we're asking for 25K" Sam said

"So between us this is doable?" his Mom piped in saying "But" she said looking around the room "That leaves Sam broke and Mercy selling her home"

"I have all intention of selling my home Mrs Evans" she said "I came to make a life with Sam"

"Already!" his Mom said "We only met you today and you're moving in?" she asked Sam didn't know if that was a question or a comment

"Actually we've known each other in that sense for over 9 years now" Mercy added "And our plan has always been that if we ever got away we'd be together"

"You're very quiet Sam" his Dad noted

"Mercy's managing okay, if I need to I'll jump in"

"So are we expecting a wedding then?" his Mom asked

"Yes but very low key" he replied

"And maybe a long time off once I've paid my debt" Mercy laughed

"Is this serious Sam?" his Dad asked

"Very" he replied

"Okay so if Mercy's a family member then there is no debt is there" his Dad said walking back round his desk to get his cheque book to sign off a cheque for the full amount "Here you go just start planning your wedding" he said giving the cheque to her

"I'm sorry Mr Evans I just can't accept this it's too much" she said

"Well would you accept it from Sam?" he asked as she looked at Sam and smiled

"I've known him longer so I guess I would" she laughed

"Well everything we have belongs to Sam, he's an only child so in essence it's his money" his Dad said "So if you don't want it give it back to him"

"I'm sorry Mr Evans I was rude I guess my response should have been thank you very much and I will pay it back" she said her face would have been beetroot red if she had been of a different race

"Wrong again" Sam's Dad said looking at her and then at Sam "I think that's Dad" he said laughing as he got up and went around the desk to hug her making Sam smile

"God I finally have a daughter" his Mom shouted before getting up to hug Sam

"Low key Mom and we have to deal with her brother first" he said as he hugged his Mom

"Dad could I get this as a bankers cheque save them tracing it back?" he asked looking at the cheque in Mercy's hand

"You can do that in the morning Son" his Dad said patting him on the back

"Let's go cook up a storm Mercy and the names Mom" Sam's Mom said as she guided her out of the study "any ideas?"

"Whatever it is I can do the cookies" she said laughing "I've not had much to do with cooking these past years" she said through her laugh

"Come to my master classes" Mom said laughing with her

So they cooked up a storm and had a very interactive meal before Sam said it was time for them to go taking in travel for Mercy today and things they had to get done the following day as well as them trying to fit a wedding in for the weekend. In truth Sam couldn't keep his hands off her any longer, and judging from the looks she was giving him she felt the same, so it was only right he make the move, they said their goodbyes, got in Sam's car and made the 40 minute journey back to Sam's house


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to actually have that hot drink we started before we left?" he asked as he threw the keys on the coffee table

"Yeah but I'll make it if you like" s

"No your fine, you get acquainted, I'll make them" He said as he carried on towards the kitchen

Mercy went to the bedroom to get her night clothes and followed on through to the bathroom for her routine as quickly as she could to get back down for her hot drink, "Can I put some music on?" she asked as she got back to the living room

"Sure it's your house too Mrs"

She went to the music centre to look at the tracks he had and found the tunes they had their 48 hours to all in a playlist called Mercy, which made her laugh "Marvin Gaye" she gasped as she looked through "got to be one of the best artists ever" she said to herself

"What was that?"

" **Marvin Gaye** didn't know you liked his music" she said with a giggle as she found his greatest hits collection amongst the music and put it on and started rocking "Come dance with me" she shouted through as Marvin started singing **'Let's get it one'** Sam came out of the kitchen with the drinks in his hand "How about we ditch the hot drinks for some wine?" she asked

"I can do that" he said spinning round with the drinks still in hand and reappearing minutes later with wine and two glasses pouring the wine in time to get the start of **'What's going on'** as he grabbed Mercy and started dancing as she had requested. She kissed him again and although he fell into it he was the one that drew back first

"What's the matter?" she asked sensing his hesitation

"I don't want to have sex with you" he said as he looked in her eyes "And your eyes are saying fuck me"

"Hopefully we're not all about sex but, do you think that's a temporary feeling or have your feelings changed?" she asked still dancing

"See that's why I know we are meant to be together, most girls would have slapped me by now" he said laughing as he pulled her in for a kiss the first one he'd instigated since her arrival "I want us to be married before we do that again I'm planning for Saturday if that's alright with you mainly because I think that's as long as I can wait before we get our mac on" he finished still looking at her

Mercy smiled before saying "Only you could ever be thinking about something like that, and that's why I love you Sam Evans" she said hugging into him "Will you hold me tonight though?"

"I plan on doing that" he said as they carried on dancing around the room now to **'Sexual healing'** "So this is Marvin's night then?" he asked laughing as he grabbed the two glasses at the end of the song and sat on the couch listening to **'Ain't no mountain high enough'**

"I'm glad you're here Mercy" he said once they settled down into each other "Seriously I missed you and I was so sad when I thought you'd gone" he said hugging her, she knew he had a wet face as he said it.

"I'm elated I'm here Sam and that you still want me, I forgot to mention I've been going by the name Mercy Evans since that day I have a passport, drivers licence and everything" she said jumping up off him waiting for his reaction

"It will all be true on Saturday" he said laughing "Oh we have to dance to this one" he said jumping up and pulling her to get up as **'Mercy Mercy Me'** came through the speakers making them both laugh before they sobered up "things really are about to change" he said leading her to the bedroom to get ready for bed

Mercy went back to the bathroom and came out ready for bed again "You have got to be shitting me" he said rolling his eyes as Mercy stood there in a underwear set in black with the skimpiest knickers anyone could ever have and a see through overcoat

"What" she said looking shocked "it's practically a dress"

"Trust you to give new meaning to the little black dress" he laughed "Took my breath babe but still not happening" he said still laughing as she walked towards him on the bed, got in and snuggled up to him **"As we lay"** he said and they fell asleep to Marvin Gaye's sweet tunes

 **Dallas Day 2**

"Babe it's time to get up we need to get to the bank as early as possible" he said nudging her

"Yeah give me a minute babe" she said her eyes still closed

Sam went to fix breakfast, put it in the hot plate and returned to the bedroom she was still asleep "Babe you've got to see Dwayne in like 4 hours we have things to do please get up"

"I don't like waking up you're going to have to do better than that" she said making him laugh

"A song" he said walking over to the dresser to get his guitar, he turned quickly to see her head peeking outside the covers and smiled at her antics of trying to get him into bed again, he laughed out loud when she rolled her eyes telling him she'd been defeated. Even though she knew he'd seen her she still put her head back under the covers, making him laugh louder "You are so faking it Mrs Evans" he said through his laugh "I have a song for you" he said sitting back down on the bed and tuning his guitar before he started singing **'Die a happy man' by Thomas Rhett** she came from under the pillows to listen to him, when he finished she lingered on the kiss, gave him the eyes again, but he refused to budge

"You sing Country?" she asked

"Texan born and bred" he replied "Come on lady up, we really are going to be late" he said getting up off the bed to put his guitar back and use the bathroom. When he emerged he was fully dressed and Mercy was sitting on the bed waiting to use the bathroom "What's up?" he asked

"I'm waiting for the bathroom"

"Why didn't you just come in?" he asked, she just shrugged as she got up and went to the bathroom

"Too much temptation" she finally said laughing as she closed the bathroom door behind her and came out 40 minutes later dressed in a black dress with shoes and bag to match

"Now that's a black dress" he said grabbing her hand and going to the kitchen to grab the bags he'd put their breakfast in to take with them and out the house to the car before giving Mercy one of the bags "Your fault I told you we were going to be late" he laughed at the look on her face. They got to the bank for 11.15am Sam saw the Manager had a social chat and gave his request, the Manager raised his eyebrow and took the cheque written out by Mr. Evans looked at Mercy a few times before going to sort it out. "I purposely didn't introduce you Babe your name's Evans and I didn't want him knowing that until after it was legal" he said kissing her head as he finished whispering.

"Mr. Evans your Cheque" the Manager came out saying 30 minutes later "Made out to a Mr Dwayne Radford" he confirmed as he passed the cheque over.

"Thank you and good day" he said as they left the bank "Let's just go look in here" he said as they approached a shop three doors up

"It's jewellery" she said alarmed

"Yep" he said guiding her in and over to the wedding ring section "Hello Mrs Jenkins we're looking for a really nice wedding ring" he said looking at Mercy with a smile "Choose one" he said walking away, for her to do her thing

"Sam do you like this one?" she shouted him from the watch counter three rows up and he came back over to have a look

"It's lovely, is it the one you want?"

"Yep" she said hugging it

"Okay could I have that engraved by Friday please?" Sam asked

"Tomorrow!" the shop keeper asked before running off to find out after excusing herself, she came back minutes later saying "No problem Mr. Evans"

"Hold on a minute" Sam said as he took Mercy back outside and showed her the wedding dress shop next door and told her to go pick something and let him know when she'd finished but they needed to be making tracks by 1.15 the latest. Before he went back into the jewellery shop to sort out his wording on the ring

He went and booked a cake and picked his suits up from the dry cleaners, spoke to the local clergy who agreed to do the ceremony at his parent's house and spoke to Noah and Artie on the phone about getting the band set up and Rachel about being their Chief Bridesmaid they all agreed before Sam told them it was happening on Saturday.

About 12.45 he got a call from Mercy saying she'd made a choice and he was going to hate her for how much it cost but he should have sent her to a cheaper shop. As he got in the door she said "I can pay it's not a problem" holding her hand up

"I know you can babe but the bride never buys her own dress" he said laughing as he took his gold card out and paid the cashier before they left the shop "Right Dwayne" he said as they walked towards the car

"I'll go on my own I don't want you involved" she said

"No way he needs to stop after this and I'm going to make sure he knows that" he said "I learned some tricks from Gino and I'm going to use them" he smirked making her laugh "After this we never speak of those people again deal?" he asked

"Deal" she said as the car pulled off on the journey he told her about the wedding plans he'd made before making the call to his parents to tell them what was happening and that the maximum guests would be ten including them. When they got to Dwayne's hotel he was standing outside waiting for Mercy, Sam pulled up right in front of him

"Hi Dwayne, jump in" she said signalling for him to jump in the back seat, which he did "This is Sam my other half" she said as Dwayne nodded acknowledgement through the mirror

"Where are we going?" Dwayne asked

"Have you eaten?" Mercy asked

"No not yet" he replied

"To eat, can you recommend anywhere round her Sam?" she asked, Sam nodded and took them on a journey

"Everyone eat stake yeah?" he asked

"Yeah" Dwayne answered

"The Abacus then, it's on McKinney Avenue and you can sight see after" Sam told them

"I'm getting the 4pm so I won't have much time for sightseeing, does Sam know who I am Mercy?" he asked

"Yes he does"

"Is it alright to talk in front of him?" he asked

"Yes" she replied

"You know I was thinking really you didn't know I existed until I turned up at your door and really if you thought you were the only surviving relative you would have spent the money on yourself I don't want you to feel like you need to be under pressure to give me anything if you don't have it. I'd much rather have a relationship with you on your terms of course and I'm sorry if it felt like I was pressuring you yesterday I just realised when you drove away that I didn't have your contact details and you could have just walked out of my life it panicked me enough for me to jump on a plane and follow you" he said before he paused "I've lost enough in my life already" he finished as Sam pulled up at the restaurant got out the car and ran round to let Mercy out opening Dwayne's door too "thanks" Dwayne said as he got out

"Shall we get all the formalities out the way first?" Sam asked Mercy

"Yes well let's order first and then talk" she told him as the waiter came towards them and took their drink and meal order "Okay, I had spent most of the money Dwayne and it was because I didn't know you existed until I saw you on the TV two days ago. I went by Mom's house, that I believed to be a crack house, that night and my friend approached you just to find out who you were, she doesn't do drugs by the way, and I saw you then. They left about 300K in total I don't know about what the police got hold of so, in fairness 150K belongs to you, we've come up with the money for you as I don't like debts" she said looking at Sam who grabbed her hand for support "And please don't refuse it it's your birth right"

"Does this mean you don't want a relationship with me?" he asked taking the cheque from her without looking at it

"I'd love a relationship with you but can we start slow and I must insist you never tell anyone about my existence or Sam's for that matter I have left that life behind and I never want it to visit me again and you must keep off the drugs too Dwayne"

"I left those the day after Donovan passed and I've never looked back 6 years now since I've not used and I have no intention of going back to that life" Dwayne said "So how did you two meet?" he asked deflecting from himself

"Casual like about a year ago" Mercy said looking at Sam as he smiled back at her

Their meal arrived they ate almost in silence stealing glances at each other until they had ate enough before Dwayne asked "Mercy did you do anything dishonest to get that money?"

"No"

"Will you be broke after giving it to me because we can split this you know" he said looking at the cheque he'd left on the table upside down

"It's only right that you get what you're owed Dwayne" she said shaking her head

"Shall we go look around?" Sam asked

"You two can, it took us 20 minutes to get here and I still have to get back to the hotel, get my bags and, get to the airport so I'll have to miss this time" Dwayne said

"We can take you instead then, no problem" Sam said looking at Mercy for approval as she nodded a yes

So after lunch they got back in the car and took Dwayne back to his hotel to collect his belongings and then on to the airport where they waited with him until his flight was called for boarding hugged and said their goodbyes and left the airport before Sam turned to Mercy "Did you think all that was genuine?"

"No way too accommodating for me he's working with the Feds I bet, trying to catch us out"

"That's what I felt too" he said "I don't want to go back to the house just now we'll book into an hotel near here" he said "We'll be going to my parent's house tomorrow for the wedding on Saturday

"Okay" Mercy said following him back to the car, they made the short jaunt to the Grand Hyatt a 4 star hotel with Spa and dining which they took full advantage of that evening. As they sat in the hotel room, TV on, music on and a film playing on Netflix on the laptop they were both bored

"What's our wedding song?" she asked

"Haven't thought about it, have you?" he asked

"I've always dreamt of most of the classical songs you know like 'Always and forever', 'Forever more' even 'Let's get married' corny eh" she said laughing

"Not corny traditional I would have said, do you want any of those?"

"I was just listening to this on my phone and thought it was a nice alternative what do you think?" she asked taking one ear plug from her ear and putting it in his ear as he listened

"Yeah it's good sort of says where we've been and where we hope to go its good" he said taking the earphone out

"I'm really glad you like it because here comes the wedding present request" she said with a smile

"Present?"

"Yeah you know the one thing a girl wants on her wedding day from her husband to be" she said laughing before a quick sobering up "Can we sing it?" she asked

"Sing it?" he asked for clarification "And that's the one thing you need on your wedding day?" he asked before she could answer the first question

"I need you but, I'd like us to sing it" she said trying to catch him as he walked past the back of the couch she was sitting on, her hand rested on the zip front of his trouser, he stopped walking and looked at her with a smirk on his face "Coincidence really" she said moving her hand but not too quickly smirking herself "Are we really going to last till Saturday?" she asked "I dare not say the word for fear of you jumping me" she laughed "And you're going to put us through agony again tonight with this holding thing aren't you?" she asked

"Might as well suck it up tomorrow night is going to be worse, we'll be in separate rooms" he said laughing "And you'll be busy all day with preparations and things for Saturday Mom's got plans too, hen night and all" he said looking for Mercy's reaction

"Hen night I don't know anyone down here all my friends, I mean all three, are back in LA"

"Do you want them to come?"

"I'd love them to come but they'd have to be blind folded and sworn to secrecy"

"Why are they tied to our old life?"

"No but we don't know what's going on do we?"

"Call them and book the flights, let them buy their outfits in LA then they'll have nothing to leave the ranch for until they're going back to LA and who remembers where they've been when their distracted anyway"

Mercy didn't need telling twice he sat watching as she called Kurt & Blaine and informed them she was getting married, on the down low and couldn't dream of doing it without them being there. How, if they had the weekend free, she'd fly them to her and, a car would be waiting to pick them up and, they could be back home by Sunday evening if they wished. They obviously agreed to attend the way Mercy jumped up and down on the chair in excitement before she finished with "Remember tell no one, let me know the time and I'll sort everything this side, bye" turning to Sam to say "they're coming" as she hugged him "I've just got to call Unique now and that's my wedding party" she finished before she started dialling

"Unique?" Sam asked as Mercy got through on the call and invited Unique to the wedding on Saturday and ended the conversation with a promise to try because of the bar.

"I'm not inviting Quinn you might like her, not really, I don't like how easily Dwayne found me and she was the only one who knew I'd seen him" she said as she looked around to find Sam at the radio changing the station "What you doing?"

"I'm just going to have a look around and see who's around and stuff" he smiled

"So why change the station?" she asked

"I just feel better if we're connected while I'm out, I know I have your number but that might not always be the best way to contact"

"We left that life Sam" she said in a suspect tone

"Humour me babe"

"You know something don't you?"

"Not for sure I need to test it out and, before you ask worst case scenario they grab me ask a few questions and let me go"

"So don't go" she stood up saying

"If it's nothing I'll direct them to you" he said laughing as he grabbed his coat, stretched across the couch to kiss her and exited the hotel room, leaving her staring at the door

An hour later Sam hadn't returned and Mercy was pacing the floor with her phone in her hand waiting for contact. ' _Surely he'd know I'd be pulling my fucking weave out by now what is he playing at, met up with friends or something and forgot time and soon to be wife I'll bet'_ _she thought looking at her phone again for missed calls. '_ _Worst case scenario he's tied up in some dark room somewhere being tortured to give information about my whereabouts and he said if it was legit he'd give my details, is he giving them my details right now will they be here for me soon?'_ suddenly there was a ping she looked at her phone to see a message from Sam 'Ho' "What he fuck!" she shouted at the phone so now I'm a fucking hoe"

 _"Dedication from Babe to the one he loves, go to that safe place and this is for you 'The very thought of you' by Nancy Wilson"_ the DJ announced _"It was barely a whisper, so don't know what your man was doing at the time"_ she heard on the radio and went into panic mode

"Safe place where the fuck is the safe place" she shouted to herself grabbing the keys off the table, her bag and coat from the hanger and heading to the door "Seriously Mercy where is the fucking safe place" she asked herself again, before closing the door behind her not knowing where she was actually going. She got to the car and sat thinking to call Sam to find out where the safe place was but, his whispered code came back in her head and she decided to go to his parent's house, that being the only other place she'd ever been to in Dallas. "Where is it?" she asked herself as she looked on the dashboard to see a sticky saying press, and pressed it, the Sat Nav came up with instructions to get somewhere she started the car and prayed that it was the safe place Sam had told her about before driving off following it's instructions. 40 minutes later she was approaching the gated area that looked very familiar to her bringing a smile to her face that Sam had thought of everything for her "But he's in danger" she said to herself bringing tears as the car came to a halt outside the Evans ranch

"Mercy" Sam's Mom came out shouting "What's up love?" she asked before Mercy looked up from the wheel she was crying into

"Mom I think Sam's in trouble and it's all because of me" she blurted out

"Come inside let's get you sorted and find out what's happening with our Sam"

As they got to the door Dan was standing in the doorway "What's all the noise about Rose?"

"Apparently Sam's in trouble and it's all because of Mercy that's all I've got so far" Rose explained setting Mercy down in the living room and heading to the kitchen but Mercy immediately got up and followed her to the kitchen with Dan right behind her

After Mercy cried again she started to tell Mom and Dad their story from that first night in the hotel to the 48 hours to the shoot out the money spending Sam's life with Rachel that she knew about and her so called brother following her to Dallas, finishing with them not trusting Dwayne and Sam going out on a hunch, the coded request and the ho message on the phone

"Let's clear this up first Sam wouldn't call you a hoe, he was probably in a compromising situation and pressed h instead of g they're close on the qwerty board" Rose said "Secondly; Sam will be alright your Dad will get onto that and, if even the police think their bigger than us in this state they've made a mistake when it comes to us Evans'" she finished

"He'll be back latest tomorrow Sweetheart he's got a wedding to plan and attend on Saturday" he Dad said leaving the room "They'll have a job hiding in these parts too"

"And before you ask no we are not the mafia or anything like that just a very tight community against crime and anything associated. They came in once and got our Sam and we swore no one else would get hold of any more of our youngsters and it's just been something that we Evans' have canvassed for in these parts. Nobody really knows where our Sam went and we'd have liked to have kept it that way but needs must" she said wiping Mercy's tears with her apron

 **Sam's Journey**

Sam had picked up Mercy's phone when she went to the bathroom earlier that afternoon, just by chance he'd turned tracker on and looked for Dwayne just out of curiosity to find he was still in Dallas although they had seen him go through to get his flight, their hunches had been right he did have an agenda but, did they know about him too.

If that Dwayne bastard was going to do anything it was going to have to be quick especially if it was as he expected and Dwayne wasn't who he said he was. First off the banker's cheque would be no good to him he'd need raw cash and second they think Mercy has more than money in her possession worth more than 300K which could only be drugs. He didn't ask her because he refused for it to be true initially but, then what she said to Dwayne earlier sort of confirmed that she didn't have anything like that for him.

He knew they'd want information and if they thought he had nothing to do with anything they'd try scare tactics on him first for him to get the info to them so putting his coat on he sort of told Mercy he'd suspected something before he left but if he'd have told her everything he knew he wouldn't have gotten out the room.

So he made his usual lobby stops to get information and hand the keys in and tell the bell boy the room would be vacant within the hour when someone from the ranch would be there to collect his belongings and left the building. He walked across the avenue onto the paved area with seating and buskers entertaining for the evening and through into the park area a man approached him for a light and the next thing he saw was darkness and when he woke up her was in something moving with his head half covered, he got his phone out and texted Mercy and dropped the phone not knowing if he had called her or not "Radio" he said and pressed his speed dial and did the muffled request trying to keep his phone on his person. As he put the phone back in his pocket the car must have turned sharp after that because the next thing he knew he was in this room looking at masked faces shouting at him.

"Where am I?" he asked not really expecting an answer "What do you want"

"Q is this the guy you saw with Mercy?" A familiar voice said from behind a mask

"Dwayne is that you?" Sam asked knowing he was digging himself a whole if this shit was serious as he felt a fist in his jaw and knew there was blood flying somewhere

"It's me Sam, you know it's me, and I need to know where Mercy left the stuff" Dwayne asked

"Stuff?" he questioned "She left all the furniture, in the flat everything"

"Drugs Sam, where are the drugs?"

"Dwayne the first time Mercy's mentioned that word in my presence is today at the restaurant, I swear, she's never told me she had a problem with them, she came to me saying she'd spent your inheritance and she needed 25K to make up the money to give it back to you because now she realises she spent more than her half on the flat and stuff, I gave it to her this morning and came along to meet you"

"So you're telling me she don't have no drugs" Dwayne asked

"Not as far as I know Dwayne"

"Quinn was this the man that Mercy was with in LA" Dwayne asked again as a tall blond female came forward obviously a user

"No he's white that one was Black called Dick or Danny or something like that" Quinn said rocking in her shoes trying to keep upright "And here I was thinking you wanted me you bastard you're just like your fucking Dad, Mercy's a good girl she never touched that stuff had nothing to do with it, I bet she wouldn't even know what it looks like she's so fucking green" Quinn said laughing "She thought I was clean and a changed woman for fuck sake, get a grip D, if you're looking for a dealer she ain't it"

"That just leaves your sure fire Santana, we need to get back to LA and check her out" Dwayne said to the other man that was in the room breathing on Sam all the time with whisky breath

"What you gonna do with him?" the guy asked

"Just leave him if anybody loves him they'll find him" Dwayne said "he's my sisters man after all, how would it look if I blew him away, I'd be hurting her" he finished as they walked away from Sam and suddenly he was alone sitting waiting

"Fools didn't even take my damn phone" he said feeling into his back pocket and pulling it out again, before deciding to grab his belt buckle to undo the tape around his wrists so he got of the chair and stepped through his bound hands now in front of him, took his belt off and used the sharp tooth to rip through the tape freeing his hands "Amateurs" he said with a ridiculous laugh, grabbing his phone out of his pocket he dialled his Dad who picked up on the first call

"We're on our way Son I've tracked you"

"Okay I'll be standing outside this place where ever it is"

"It's the old miners garden their shed, not very adventurous your guys" his Dad said laughing "I assume they've gone or you're on your last call" he finished

"They're gone Dad, did Mercy get to you?" he asked "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine a bit weepy but I would be if my future husband called me a hoe" his dad said laughing

"A what?"

"Check your text, bye son, in a bit" his Dad said clicking the phone off knowing Sam was going to do exactly that after that bit of information he'd just given him

Sam checked his phone messages to Mercy and sure enough he'd sent her a message saying 'Ho' he made the call and waited for the fall out "Mercy!" he said "Are you alright, you got out, I wasn't sure I'd really explained to you about the safe place or not and I left all the clues I could and I'm sorry about the 'Ho' thing my hands were tied behind my back it should have said Go" he laughed nervously "Dad's on his way to pick me up and I'll be there as quick as I can okay?" he said and took a breath "So are you okay?"

"Yes, are you okay?" she said with a laugh cry

"I shouldn't have called you, I can't talk to you like this I need to see you, hold you, I'll be there as fast as I can" he said clipping the phone off, she was crying and he couldn't handle it, he felt like his heart was breaking

20 minutes later his Dad turned up with the cavalry, although they knew he assailants had gone "They wanted to warn me about treating Mercy right" he said laughing "When they realised she was going to hear about it all they run" he said still laughing but, looking at his Dad's face he knew Mercy had said something and he was in for a talking to before his head hit the pillow tonight. He got in the car and welcomed the quiet journey home "Dad I know you want answers but can I deal with Mercy before we have that conversation please?" he asked when they got to the ranch

"I'll give you an hour" his Dad said as they got out the car and walked towards the front door, where Mercy and Rose were waiting

Sam and Mercy went down by the stables to have their conversation "What happened Sam was it as we expected?"

"Yes it was Dwayne and his goon but there was that Quinn there high as a kite said you didn't know she'd always been on stuff you were so green" he told her as she gasped in shock

"Quinn? I don't believe it she's working with him?"

"Yeah I convinced them, so did Quinn actually, that you know nothing about where any drugs are I think that's what they're after and they mentioned someone called Santa as the next mark"

"Santana, she could be actually she was my hairdresser but I could never trust her, that Bastard always knew I'd been there before I got home. Her place was always busy too just like a fucking crack house but with a business front. Good luck to them and I'm sure Dwayne knows I want nothing more to do with him" she finished

"Which brings me nicely to my parents being mad as hell in the house, how much did you tell them?" he asked

"Everything verbal diarrhoea I'm afraid sorry" she said making him laugh "I was so fucking scared for you I just told them everything and asked them to help you"

"Okay let's go face the fire" Sam said grabbing her hand

"Hold up" Mercy said dragging him back to her "I need some love, less than an hour ago I thought you were gonna die give me something" she said as he threw his arms round her and kissed her deep much deeper than she expected "You want me don't you?" she asked teasingly when he let her up

"I'm glad you just can't work out how much babe and I'm sorry I made you cry"

"There you go with that sexiness again" she said laughing "Is it all over now babe?"

"I hope so but I'm not phased if it isn't their not up to much" he said giving her a peck before releasing her, holding onto her hand as he walked towards the house "You stand in front just in case they want to throw things" he said pushing her through the door first to her silent protest.

"Drink anyone?" Rose asked

"Yes please Mom chocolate times two" he said as his Dad came into the kitchen and sat down

"Okay Sam talk" he said

So Sam went through the story filling in the bits from his adventure that Mercy didn't really know or say like about the baby and Rachel's drug use and stuff as they sat listening to his life in LA "Have you had tests done Son, both of you really" Rose asked

"I have" Mercy said "But I always used protection he was nasty but he respected that I wanted that"

"I have but I had relations with Rachel on a planned appointment basis, she was mainly used for deals, so my needs were minor and another pregnancy was not on the cards and to be honest I was pleased about that" Sam replied

2am in the morning it seemed his parents were satisfied with the story, all the gaps had been filled in after 4 hot drinks and one strong ones, cookies uncountable and a Cheese sandwich in between "You might as well stay" his Mom said as they got up to leave

"It's our last night of cuddles we need to be home" Sam said to Mercy's sad face

"Is that cuddles or sex?" Dad asked

"Cuddles Dad, we wanted to save sex until the wedding night our choice" she volunteered

"I'll allow a night of cuddling" Dan said with a smile to which they put their cups away and went up to bed

"Night clothes in the bathroom cupboard Mercy help yourself" Rose said when she went in for a hug

 **Dallas Day 3**

The next morning Sam was woken up by Mercy "Babe busy day my friends are coming in at 1 and I want to get my dress and everything while I'm in the area"

"Just another half hour Babe I'm fucked, I've had blue balls all damn night for the second night running what with last night's pink string, or was that your description of panties and, the night before little, or should I say none fucking existent, black dress, I'm ready to blow"

"Come on babe wedding tomorrow then all your balls will be sorted" she said dragging him up with the sheets

"Okay, okay I'm up" he said running to the bathroom "I'm bursting" he said as he ran making her laugh only to come out the bathroom a few minutes later naked with the beginnings of a boner "What did you say we had to do today babe" he said bouncing towards her as she turned to look at him to be faced with his hips near her face startling her

"Sam" she said moving her head out the way "Cheat" she said with a smile pushing her tongue out in a licking action making him jump in response as she re-crossed her legs and wiggled on the bed making him smile

"You still want me then?" he said

"I still so want you Mr Evans" she said as he spun round and went back to the bathroom coming back 20 minutes later dressed in jeans and T-Shirt with cowboy boots and plaid shirt looking fine "Is that my Man" she enquired proudly making him blush as they linked hands and went down for breakfast

After Breakfast they went into town and collected the rings, dress, after dress, suit, arranged delivery for the cake and picked up Kurt and Blaine from the airport before making their way to the ranch scenic route just in case although looking at them Sam would have guessed not. They had been polite enough when Mercy and he picked them up shaking hands and hugging even but, they had done nothing but knock the shit out of each other's arms since getting in the car with big smiles and wide eyes as they spoke to Mercy. They were suitably impressed when they got to the ranch again provoking knocks and wide smiles

"What is it with all the knocking and smiles with them Mercy?" he asked when they had shown them to their room to freshen up and explained to his parents that they were gay

"They think you're adorable Sam, they may even try to turn you" she laughed "No not really they just think your fit that's all"

"Fit?" he asked looking at his unhidden muscles

"As in fanciable" she whispered

"Shit, Mercy your standing behind me for the next two days" he said laughing at his parents reaction "It's not an affliction you two it's a feeling from birth and their Mercy's friends play nice and respect them please or I might have to shout and I don't want to be doing that to my parents" he finished "Treat them like the yang to Dani and Brittany" Sam said laughing

"What time are the artists coming?" Rose asked Sam

"In about 30 minutes" he said looking at his phone "But Noah, Artie and co should be here any minute and everyone can meet before the wedding" he said leaving the kitchen with Mercy in tow, he heard the knock at the door but was too engrossed in getting Mercy alone he didn't respond. As they got to the porch he swung her round "Mercy I just got the urge to.." he said kissing her deep and hard, his hands roaming all over her and she did the same

"Sam! Noah and the others are here" his Mother shouted

"Damn" he said pulling away from her "They're going to see my Boner and gear us" he said

"I'll stand in front" she said "Lucky my Knickers are between my legs they're soaked" she said turning to see some people coming towards them

"Noah, Artie, Rachel, Dani, Brittany, Sugar, Loren" Sam said as he pointed to then and they gave him half a hug as he didn't let go of Mercy to hug them "This is Mercy my wife to be, thanks for coming" he said smiling

"Nice to meet you Mercy" Noah said "You got a boner Evans?" he asked as he gave Mercy a hug followed by Loren, Sugar, Dani, Brittany and then she bent down to hug Artie as Rachel stood back

"Rachel was it?" Mercy asked as Rachel nodded "Heard you were the brains of this outfit" she said smiling

"I am"

"We need to talk later" Mercy said giving her a wink as Sam sat back in the two seater couch on the Porch pulling Mercy down with him "that must have hurt" she said to him as she slammed down

"Grab a seat guys" he said to everyone as Noah & Loren found another two seater, Sugar sat on Artie's wheelchair and Brittany and Dani sat in a tangled pile on the beanbags in the middle while Rachel sat awkwardly on a stool. They sat talking for a short while before they heard that the artists have arrived along with the bridesmaid dress and the cake "Time to set the music up guys" Sam said jumping up and pulling Mercy up for her to go get make up tests done "See you in an hour babe or two" he said kissing her much lighter than he did earlier

Don't forget we're singing tomorrow" she said walking away as he watched

"Fuck" Sam said as she swung her way up the stairs to go do her practice run on her make up and hair

"Ain't love a bitch?" Artie said as Kurt and Blaine found them on the patio

"Hi" Blaine said as Kurt waved

"Everyone this is Kurt & Blaine Mercy's friends, they went round saying their names and shaking hands or hugging

"Oh Rachel do you need a plus one we've just met a lovely guy on the van outside, he's driving the make up artists" Kurt said walking off towards the front door and returning moments later with the said guy "Everyone and Rachel this is Jessie" he said pushing him towards Rachel perked up a bit to everyone's keen eye and the conversation continued

"Hope everyone's stopping for dinner?" Sam asked and everyone agreed. About two hours later Mercy came back to the porch where life seemed to have stopped

"What's happening babe no singing, I expect to hear singing in the country" she said as she walked back into the room with her little black dress with beaded front bodice gathered at the bra front clip frayed out over her full boobs and tied at the neck with a single strap at the back and the curve of the low back dress resting on her plump bottom the whole dress hitting just below her knee, as if that was the area Sam wanted covered and, the highest heels he'd had ever seen her in

Sam got up to greet her as the other looked on "babe you look eatable" he said kissing her and laughing in her mouth at the end of the sensual kiss she'd just laid on him "Guys my fiancé, please" he said as Artie, Noah, Dani and Jessie ogled Mercy with no words

"A song" Loren nudged Noah saying as he jumped up and grabbed his guitar and came out playing ' **My Eyes' by Blake Shelton ft. Gwen Sebastian** as Artie and Sam started singing until Sam flopped back down in the chair and brought Mercy down with him hugging her in and decided to just listen

"I love the way you look tonight" Sam sang to her when the lyrics came up "And you can feel what I don't want to take out of you" he said making her laugh "this time tomorrow you're gonna be my wife and you are so going to get it for doing this to me" he said pressing her hard against him

Once Noah and Artie finished the song everyone was clapping and asking for more "Save your song for tomorrow guys this is it the wedding party total so we need to entertain each other" Sam's Mom said "Dinner's up come on" she finished with

So at 7.30 everyone was sitting for dinner, laughter, conversation and words of wisdom passed over from the other couples to Sam and Mercy. They went through all the when did you two meet questions and because their friends knew about David and Penny they had to be even more economical with the truth but, they got through it talking about chance meetings a few times years ago and sparks and then finding each other again through the radio song and everything until Dinner finished 2 hours later and they went back to the patio.

"Sam someone's here to see you" his Mom came out to say he jumped up dragging Mercy with him as his Mom turned to everyone else "What we could do guys is set up for the official bit and get two tables out ready for the caterers tomorrow and remember it's like 10.50pm now and you all have to be up for like 7 in the morning for an 11am wedding" she reminded them as she put drinks and snacks out for them to eat "And I'm told we're in for a treat tomorrow the bride and groom are going to sing" she announced as she walked back into the house

"Penny" Sam said as he walked towards the door shocked at seeing her standing there "How did you know where I was and how did you get in?" he asked

"I came to see my Uncle Will, he lives …"

"The Schuster's are your family?" Sam asked

"Yes imagine my surprise to hear that Sam Evans my boyfriend until 3 days ago was getting married I called Rachel and she confirmed it" Penny said "I suppose this is her?" she asked looking at Mercy

"Yeah this is Mercy" he turned to her saying "Sorry Mercy this is Penny my ex"

"Sorry what are you saying sorry to her for, it was my fucking heart you broke, and for what? I didn't even come here for this" she said cutting her eyes at Mercy before looking back at Sam

"What did you come here for?" Mercy asked, more pissed at the look she'd just given her than anything else

"To give Sam one last chance to take me back" she said staring at him as if Mercy wasn't standing at his side

"Sam" Mercy said getting his attention as he stood trying to work out what the hell was going on, he looked at her and smiled awkwardly before turning back to look at Penny

"We had this conversation three days ago, I told you I was in love with Mercy had been for over 9 years now, I'd have hoped you'd have respected the fact that I told you up front, as I said then I'm sorry for messing you about and you said you understood we were over, what are you doing here?"

"Well we still need to work out visitation and responsibilities and everything for the baby" she announced

"What!" Mercy and Sam said at the same time

"The Baby" Penny confirmed as they looked at each other, Sam's heart broke for the hurt in Mercy's face

"We used protection every time, I'm careful" he told her "It's not mine"

"I guess I'll leave you guys to deal with this" Mercy said letting his hand go to walk away for them to talk

"Mercy" he said grabbing her to come back to him "Nothing's going to be discussed without your input, I'm not choosing her and a baby over you, we'll have to work out rights and stuff, but first I want to see the test result" he said holding his hand out for the stick

"I haven't got it on me, I don't carry those things around with me I can bring it tomorrow" Penny told him

"You can do one now, young lady" his Mom piped in, she'd been standing at the living room door listening to the conversation "Come with me" she said walking over to them and pulling Penny with her. Twenty minutes later they came back to the living room with red faces and the stick with one line on it "She lied" his Mom said, Sam took a breath and hugged Mercy

"Get out" he spat at her watching her walk to the door, open it and walk out without looking back

"Where do you want these last two tables Mrs E" Noah asked as he walked into the hall they all looked round at him "What?"

"Nothing" Sam said

"As long as they're up they can do with them what they want when they get here tomorrow" Rose said as Sam and Mercy followed Noah back out onto the patio and down the steps to the grassed area.

"You're going to have to let her go if you plan on helping Sam" Noah laughed telling him

"You don't even know our struggle my man" he laughed

"I'm going to bed" Mercy said as soon as he let her go "I've got to be up at silly o'clock in the morning and _I'm getting married in the morning"_ she sang hugging him from the back "Goodnight all" she shouted letting him go to go to bed.

"Hey" he said walking after her "Who did you think was going to be satisfied with that after today's performance?"

"What performance?" she asked smiling

"The dress, hair, make up and what are you wearing to bed tonight?"

"Nothing, I'm going to be rolling around naked on your bed" she said as she went in for a kiss, he took the kiss but came out of it with his eyes rolling

"You are killing me" he said as she went in to kiss him harder "You know we're going to make a baby tomorrow night don't you?"

"I'd hoped" she said walking away

"Hey Babe" he said walking towards her "have you done vows?"

"No have you?"

"We should don't you think?"

"Yeah I'll try tonight"

"I will too" he said smiling "In the morning I'm be the one in the suit with the biggest smile" he shouted as he watched her walk away. The girls followed shortly after leaving Noah, Artie, Kurt and Blaine on the porch all starring at Sam "Don't even start guys; I know how serious this is what we're doing, I know how hard I had to work to get her, I know I'll get killed if I hurt her and I know she'll kill me first if I do" he said "Anyone got anything else to say?"

"No I guess you've answered all the questions" Noah said so they sat quietly finished their drinks and went to bed themselves

 **Dallas Day 4 (Wedding Day)**

"Rise and shine guys I'm getting married today" she shouted to Rachel, Sugar, Dani and Brittany as they lay about on the kitchen tops still half asleep

"Too much wine last night" Sugar admitted as they started to move slowly

"Caterers will be here in about 30 minutes so we'll need to eat and vacate like now" Rose said bringing hot food from the cooker to the table on plates "And artists will be here in like an hour so get bathed and everything ready for them ladies"

"God the house will be full by what 8am?" Loren asked

"Ladies I'm going to sound test the set now so be warned" Noah said walking through the kitchen not waiting for a response before he left

"You two have a song I hear?" Sugar asked Mercy

"Who told you that?"

"Me I'm afraid I thought it was common knowledge sorry" Rose said sheepishly

"Yeah we hope to, if we don't get cold feet" she told Sugar turning as she heard the door bell "Action stations" she announced before the caterers descended, the girls left the kitchen for the brides room

40 minutes later Mercy was looking at pushed up hair dos and painted purple nails stockings and strappy shoes on all her bridesmaids and Mother-in-law "I'm so excited" she said bouncing on the chair "Get the dresses on" she commanded as everyone ran to their dress to put on as ordered. After much comments and complements all the wedding party except Mercy stood waiting for inspection by Mercy and all passed and left her with Kurt to put her dress on "I'm getting married" she said for the umpteenth time

"I know Mercy" he smiled rolling his eyes "And here's your something Blue, old and borrowed" giving her his classic blue horse shoe broach, pinning it to the inside of her shawl. Giving her a kiss as he let her walk in front of him leaving the room to everyone standing outside gasping at the sight as she stood in her Strapless sweetheart soft tulle fit and flare wedding gown with lace appliqué dropped waist bodice, sparkling crystal and cluster scattered beading decorated bodice and gathered tulle skirt, back corset, chapel length train, with removable spaghetti and halter straps.

Sam had stayed in the cabin in the far field with the guys and although they had gone to bed reasonably early they were all late getting up and rushing around to have showers, shaves and haircuts. He was standing in front of the mirror struggling with his tie when his Mother walked in with the most beautiful purple dress on and make up flawless with his Dad behind her. "Struggling with the tie Son?" he said walking up to him and helping his with it "There's a knack" he said patting his shoulder "Jacket on" he instructed and Sam was ready, stood there in his Black Brunico suit made of 170's wool and silk fabric that uses thick and thin yarns to create a casual feel yet a formal appearance, with Purple inlay, tie and shoes.

"Get down the front Son with you boys, I'm going to fetch Mercy" he said as they walked through the garden, leaving Sam with the boys while he carried on to get Mercy

"Mercy you look beautiful sweetheart I'm so proud to be your Dad" Dan said as he looked at her standing in the mirror waiting

"Thank you" she said kissing him as he got close

"Let's go" he said holding his arm out, and she grabbed it

"We're going to sing Dad but I don't know when" she said

"Do it as your vows that lot down there are going to sing you down I think" he said smiling "Present" he nodded making her smile

As they reached the patio doors Artie and Blaine started singing **"Spend my life with you' By Eric Bennett & Tamia **as Rachel and Dani followed them singing too, for the chorus Puck, Loren, Brittany and Jessie joined in it sounded beautiful. Mercy didn't know when but somewhere between opening the patio doors, hearing the song start and taking the first step her nerves kicked in, she could do nothing but shake as she got to the steps almost going dizzy at the first step. Talking to her inner self wasn't working, she could feel herself going into full blown panic mode and there was nothing she could do to stop it, she grabbed hold of Dan's arm in a bid to tell him to stop but, he smiled at her as his head moved to look ahead telling her with unspoken words to look, she felt something melt as he looked ahead to see what he was looking at and saw Sam standing there waiting for her and, everything fearful went away as she went to the man of her dreams

"You look beautiful" he said as he took her from his Dad, with the biggest smile on his face as the song came to an end.

 **Sam:** Can I just spend my life with you, **Mercy:** Can I just see you every morning when  
 **Both:** I open my eyes, oohhh

The ceremony was short with the general stuff said, just as they wanted "Sam and Mercy will be saying their own vows" the Minister said giving them the floor

"Actually we're going to sing them" he laughed "Mercy and I met under should we say restricted circumstances when all we shared was secrets and songs, yeah we've seen through a lot of songs, some have saved our lives in the past so we take them seriously" he looked at her saying "Songs mean so much to us we couldn't let such an important occasion go past and not link it to a song so here goes" he finished looking at her for her contribution

"As Sam said songs have saved our lives in the past, what he didn't tell you is that we don't usually sing them we listen to them and singing in public is like a first for me, so I'm super nervous but I'm doing this for love, so here goes" she said looking at Sam as the music **"The Rest of Our Lives"by Tyrese & Brandy** started

 _ **Sam:**_ _  
Eyes wide shut, but deep down I knew you were the one, I was hanging on by a thin, thin thread, cause in the past, I had those who got in my head, but you made it worthy to see, what it really could be, and I wouldn't trade it, the love I've been given, this girl, I promise, It's worth more than diamonds, and money couldn't buy it, now that the past is the end, girl, it's time to begin  
The rest of our lives_

 _ **Mercy:**_ _  
Love just don't come easy, you gotta work hard, you gotta work smart, so when you're done, it's amazing, I smile inside of the love you give to me, and I feel your loyalty, so I give it back daily, now that my heart is yours, we'll share forever, and_ _ **Sam (Mercy) :**_ _I wouldn't trade it, (the love I've been given) this girl, I promise, It's worth more than diamonds, (money couldn't buy it) now that the past is the end, girl, it's time to begin, the rest of our lives_

 _ **Mercy:**_ _  
Boy, it's always been my dream, to raise a family, oh yes it is_

 _ **Sam:**_ _  
And baby there's no future, without you here with me, oh, I can't wait for you to have my baby_

 _ **Sam:**_ _I love you  
_ _ **Mercy:**_ _I love you  
_ _ **Sam:**_ _Let's go half on a lifetime,_ _ **Mercy:**_ _Yeah_ _**Sam:**_ _there's no me without you,_ _ **Mercy:**_ _Yeah_ __ _ **Sam:**_ _just promise me one thing_

 _ **Sam (Mercy):**_ _  
I wouldn't trade in this love, I wouldn't trade it, the love I've been given (No, I wouldn't trade it baby), this girl, I promise (Just waking up on the side of, you is the best part of my day), It's worth more than diamonds, money couldn't buy it, we've been through it all (Been through it all), thank God we made it (Yes, we made it baby), they counted us out (Counted us out)  
But were still (standing here)_

 _Mercy:  
Now that my heart is yours, we'll sharethe_

 _Sam:  
Rest of our lives _

Everyone applaud them, the ceremony was over shortly afterwards, followed by meal, speeches, cake cutting and more singing before Sam and Mercy left to consummate their marriage legally

As they sat in the hotel room he was first to speak "Mercy we're legitimate, we're alive, we did it and dare I say we're free" he said doing a punch in the air

"I know can you believe we came through everything and actually got what we wished for?" she said sitting on the bed nearly naked as they waited for the bath to fill

"All that drama was like a lifetime ago, so we draw a line all the people that need to know do and that's it, a new life with our family I promise you" he said taking his clothes off too

"We changed our whole life Sam" she said walking to the bathroom

"I know" he said with the biggest grin "I'm feeling human again" he followed her saying

"That's it" she almost shouted as she spun round and grabbed his chest

"What?" he asked grabbing her round the waist

"We need a song"

"What do you suggest?" he smiled pressing her against him, telling her talking needed to stop and soon

"A little Less Conversation?" she asked laughing

"What Elvis?" he smiled "I've had so many songs in my head for you over the years, we've come through 'Secret lovers', spent so many mornings in 'As we lay', my broken heart is mended, I guess the image I want to keep is us sharing a bath that first time you singing to me, that's our song, our moment _**'The very thought of you'**_ and it saved our lives"

"Lucky for you" she said putting her phone in the pod, making him smile as their song rang through the speakers "Shall we?" she asked grabbing his hand as the rocked to the tune for a while, before stepping into the bath, she lay on his chest singing the last bit of the song, recreating the moment

"I'm so fucking hard for you right now" he said he pulled her face to meet his, when she'd finished singing

"Definitely our song" she laughed through the kiss

"Seriously the only thing in my head right now is the very thought of you, I have no intentions of letting you go, ever" he smiled "We're going to make our baby tonight are you ready?"

"Yes I am so ready"

The End


End file.
